


A Misunderstanding

by Myriamele_Stratton



Series: Always Love [1]
Category: EXO (Band), EXO - Xiumin
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual spanking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriamele_Stratton/pseuds/Myriamele_Stratton
Summary: Mirielle takes matters into her own hands to try to reconnect with Minseok, but things don't go as planned...
Relationships: Kim Minseok-Xiumin/Original Female Character
Series: Always Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151090





	1. Mister and Mrs. Kim

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fiction, and it is mine, please don't steal it. There could be some triggering elements in it, but there is no self-harm or suicidal thoughts.

Minseok sat on the couch and looked at his phone again in frustration. "Dammit, where is she?! She's never late without letting me know!!" 

Fifteen minutes later, he heard the front door open, then the sound of keys being dropped in the bowl in the foyer. He stood up and walked toward the noises, knowing his wife was taking off her coat, setting down her briefcase, removing and hanging up her coat, scarf, gloves, and cute little winter hat, then kicking off her work shoes to wear the fuzzy kitten slippers that he'd purchased for her at the beginning of the season. As he came around the edge of the wall, he observed her bending over as she slipped one on, her perfect ass on full display in her tight, dark blue skirt, wiggling while she moved. 

"Fuck, baby, your ass..." he growled softly, startling a tiny scream from his wife's lips. 

"YAH! Seokie-ah! I've told you not to do that!! One of these days, I'm going to fall over and bump my head!!!" Mirielle stood up and turned around to look at him, her small hands placed on her hips, one foot in a slipper, while the other was still in her high heel, which made him start laughing. 

"Oh god, Miri-ah, look at you! The Vice-President of Marketing at Han Corporation, looking like a little kid. God, you're cute!" He was not contrite at all about startling her, and it was apparent she didn't care, as he came close and she lifted her arms to rest her hands on his chest. 

"Aish, you big pabo, you always say that! Mmm..." Miri stopped speaking when Minseok leaned down and captured her lips in a deep kiss, his hands sliding low to cup and squeeze her bottom cheeks. 

"You're late, baby," he murmured in her ear when he broke the kiss, smiling as he felt her heart racing while she slid her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. 

"I know, Daddy," she whispered, "I'm sorry..." She released her grip around him and pushed him away slightly, so she could kick off her other heel and step into her slipper. Looking up at him again, she smiled and took his hand, then started dragging him toward the living room. "Let me make it up to you!!" She giggled. 

Minseok raised a single eyebrow but couldn't prevent a wide grin from curving his lips, his heart skipping a beat at her sweet cuteness. 

He followed her into the room and over to the couch, where she pushed him gently to sit, then she pulled up her skirt and straddled his legs. Moving her hands into his hair, she held his head gently and kissed him while he cupped her bottom in his hands and squeezed her cheeks, then pulled her tightly against him, groaning as he felt himself growing hard inside his sweatpants. 

"Tell Daddy why you were late, baby," he murmured to her when she broke the kiss and started nuzzling his ear. 

"My meeting went longer than expected, Daddy," Miri replied, gasping when she felt Minseok's fingers slide lower and begin to stroke her pussy through her lace panties. "I wanted to call, but my boss wouldn't let any of us take a break, and then when I was getting ready to leave, I saw my phone had gone dead, so I charged it in the car on the way home." 

"Mmm," Minseok hummed, a low rumble of pleasure sounding in his chest as Miri rubbed herself against his hard-on like a cat in heat. "Why didn't you call me from the car, baby? I was worried. Fuck, you're wet, kitten..." 

"S-Sorry, Daddy... oh... mmph..." Mirelle moaned as Minseok's fingers deftly pushed aside her panties and stroked her swollen petals. "I... oh... I just... just wanted to... to get home... oh god... Daddy..." 

"You're my sweet baby, aren't you? Tell me what you want, Princess... are you hungry for dinner? It's keeping warm in the oven." He tenderly pushed two of his fingers inside her and started to tease her with them, bringing soft cries of need from her pretty mouth. 

"Uh-huh, all yours, Daddy... I... mmm... I want you to... to make love to me... Daddy... dinner... oh god... dinner can wait... ooooooohhhhh... Ooo!!!" Mirielle squealed when she suddenly found herself on her back on the couch with Minseok hovering over her, pressing himself between her legs and grinding his hard length against her. 

While he held himself up with one hand, he leaned back on his knees, grabbed her delicate panties, then ripped them apart to push them out of the way and fully expose her shaved pussy, causing her to pout. 

"Yah, Daddy!!! Those were my favorite pair!!" Mirielle blinked her large golden gaze at him, and he grinned devilishly. 

"You say that every time, baby, and we both know you have plenty of the same ones in your drawer..." Minseok chuckled as Miri rolled her eyes, then giggled and nodded her head. "Open your blouse and bra for Daddy, baby... play with your nipples for me, mm?" He placed his hand flat against her bare puss and slowly rubbed her, letting a fingertip press between her outer labia to tickle her more sensitive inner ones. 

Holding his dark coffee gaze, Mirielle moaned as he pet her, then oh-so-slowly unbuttoned her blouse to the waistband of her skirt and spread it open to reveal her white lace bra – the one that matched the now ruined pair of panties dangling over the side of her hip. He lowered his eyes and scanned her body as she paused, letting him take her in before she exposed more of herself. Her thick, long, tawny hair was spread on the couch seat beneath her head, and below her opened blouse was her skirt, rucked up to her hips in a bunch, showing him her white lace garter belt and sheer silk stockings. Nothing but the best for his baby, and she loved showing off for him. 

Once he'd taken his fill and lifted his eyes to her breasts again, she unclasped the bra and pulled the cups to the side, baring her flawless breasts, her dark pink nipples already stiff with arousal. Miri cupped her soft mounds in her hands and gently pinched each nubbin, then rolled them between the tips of her thumbs and forefingers, moaning more loudly as Minseok rubbed her clit with his fingertips. "Like... mmm... like this... Daddy?" Her voice was soft and sweet, nearly innocent-sounding, and when he lifted his eyes to hers, she blinked, her expression one of cute naivete. 

"Fuck..." Minseok moaned, then whispered and nodded, "Mhm, just like that, baby... such a good girl for Daddy... such a beautiful, sexy little girl... Daddy's going to take a little taste of your honey, baby..." He moved away from her slightly, then helped her scoot further along the couch, so he could crouch between her legs while kneeling on the floor. He dipped his head and flicked out his tongue to touch her clit, bringing a quiet cry from her mouth, then drew the flat of his tongue along her slit, gathering her nectar, before rubbing her clit again. "Mmmm, so tasty... sweet and creamy..." 

Mirielle giggled and blushed. "Daddy, you make me shy..." She was looking down at him, her head resting on one of the couch pillows so she could see him more clearly, and he lifted his gaze from her pretty nethers and winked at her. 

"I like it when you blush, baby..." He whispered, his warm breath feathering over her bare skin. "Mmm... now, I think I'd very much like to feel your sweet kitty wrapped around my cock... would you like that, too, baby?" Minseok leaned back a bit and pushed down his sweats to let his hard length out, standing stiff and proud in front of his belly. He pulled his tee-shirt off, smiling as he watched Miri lick her lips, her eyes on his dick as he climbed back onto the couch between her legs. 

"Mhm," she hummed, still twiddling her nipples for him. 

"Mmm... tell me what you want, baby... be Daddy's naughty girl..." Minseok captured her gaze with his, another of his signature devilish smiles curving his mouth. 

Mirielle slow-blinked her amber-colored eyes, then whispered, "I want you to fuck my pussy with your cock, Daddy..." 

"Jesu, you make me want to wreck you, babydoll..." Minseok growled as he positioned himself above her, then pressed his broad glans against her soaked and swollen nether lips. However, as rough as he sounded, he was careful when he began to push in, taking his time to allow Miri to feel the pleasure of him entering her. "Oh baby... you are so fucking tight... and wet... were you thinking about Daddy during your meeting?" 

Miri lifted her legs and placed them over Minseok's back, although she continued to play with her nipples for him, feeling the twitches of his shaft as he watched and his body reacted. She nodded, then murmured, "Uh-huh..." 

"Ngh..." he groaned as he slipped deeper, then leaned down to kiss one of her nubbins. "Move your hand, baby, let Daddy suck your little pebble..." He smiled when she immediately did as he asked, then wrapped his lips around the tight flesh and tickled it with the tip of his tongue, bringing a soft gasp from Mirielle's lips and a roll of her hips. Lifting his head slightly, he licked her nipple, then murmured, his lips brushing over the moistened nub, "What were you thinking about, baby?" When he'd finished asking his question, he had wholly entered her and was holding still to feel her wet heat surrounding him, and he suckled gently at her nipple again while he waited for her answer. 

"Mmm... I... I was thinking... thinking about my Daddy spanking me... cuz I was going to be late..." Mirielle rolled her hips and arched her back, the hand not playing with her breast slipping into his hair to gently grip the thick black locks, while she pinched and rolled her other nipple with her fingers, and he lightly nipped the one he was teasing. 

"Ah, I see..." Minseok whispered, smiling at the squeal his teeth had elicited from his gorgeous wife's mouth. "Is that why you didn't call me from the car, baby?" He began to make love to her finally, slowly thrusting back and forth, savoring every inch of her heat, while Miri started to writhe beneath him. 

"Uh... uh-huh... Daddy..." she replied, her head tilted back, eyes closed, and mouth open as she let out little gasps and moans of pleasure. 

"I see..." he said, as he thrust hard suddenly, bringing a surprised cry from Miri's lips, her eyes popping open to look at him. He was scowling at her slightly, and she gulped, then he whispered, "Before or after dinner, baby?" 

Miri moaned as Minseok began to move faster and harder, now hovering above her and gazing into her eyes. She slid her hand out of his hair and started to rub her nipple again, pinching and rolling both of them between her fingers, each twinge causing her internal muscles to flutter and bringing answering thrusts from him. "B-Before... D-Daddy... oh god... Daddy... Daddy, I'm gonna cum..." 

He was fucking her hard now, pushing her into the couch cushions, watching intently as her body jolted and jerked beneath him, her head again tilting back as her eyes closed, mouth opened on loud cries of bliss. "Cum for Daddy, baby... soak my cock with your sweet honey... that's a good girl... fuck... oh fuck, baby... Miri-ah... jesu... fucckkkkkk..." He shoved himself as fully inside her as he could get, feeling her muscles clench, then spasm, as she climaxed, his answering orgasm rushing through him. He sucked at her neck while he rode the wave, then clutched her to his chest, the two of them clinging to each other as she'd stopped playing with her breasts and had wrapped her arms around him, using her arms and legs to keep him in place for as long as she could. 

Finally, after a few long minutes, when both of them gasped, panted, wheezed, and moaned, Minseok pressed a warm kiss to the hollow of Mirielle's neck, then began to lift himself away from her. Miri whined softly, complaining about the imminent lack of contact, and he chuckled, then kissed her warmly. "Mmm, sorry, baby... but you've been a bad girl, and you are due for a punishment... go get yourself ready, don't make me wait too long, or you'll have more trouble sitting down for dinner, mm?" 

He slipped out of her depths, both of them frowning slightly at the separation, but as soon as Minseok had stood up and helped Miri from the couch, she hurried out of the room, leaving him with a bemused smile on his face. He walked into the dining room, took one of the stiff-backed chairs, brought it into the living room and set it down, roughly in the middle of the room, then dimmed the lights before heading to their bedroom. 

He found Mirielle in their shared closet, wearing another pair of the pretty lace panties, and bent over while she attached her garters to her stockings again. She'd already freshened herself up, and as he watched, she finished with the garter, then stood up and pushed her skirt back down. She turned around to find him standing there, not having realized he had walked in, and she screamed, then rolled her eyes. "Seokie-ah!!! How can you be so stealthy??" 

Minseok snickered and stepped close to her, slid an arm around her waist, then pulled her close to offer her a deep kiss. "I can't help it if you're easy to sneak up on... I didn't even do that one on purpose!" He replied when he lifted his mouth from hers, the two of them grinning at each other. 

"Aish, you need to start stomping your feet when you walk, so I can hear you coming!" Miri turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror, straightened her skirt, smoothed it over her flat belly and hips, then turned back to him with a sultry expression on her beautiful face. "I'll be downstairs, Daddy..." 

He pulled her close again, then reached down and squeezed her round bottom in both hands, bringing a low moan from her lips. "How hard do you want your spanking, Mrs. Kim?" 

She lifted her arms and curled them around his neck, pressed herself tightly against him as she stood on tiptoe, then whispered in his ear, "I want to feel it when I'm at work tomorrow, Mister Kim." 

"Mmm... and so you shall, Princess... I'll be down directly..." He patted her backside gently, then stepped away to walk into the bathroom, and Miri hurried out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

A short while later, Minseok descended the staircase and walked into the living room, dressed in a suit and tie and looking like a runway model. He'd carefully combed his hair, lined his dark eyes with kohl, and brightened his lips with a bit of gloss, knowing the sight of him like this would enhance Miri's desire and create a more formal atmosphere for their play. 

The two of them had been married for three years, and this had become one of their rituals – not practiced frequently, but enough that the mere mention of it would cause Miri's core to ignite and Minseok's cock to harden. Moving to stand beside the hard-backed chair, he cleared his throat, indicating that he was ready and waiting, then he lifted his arm, lowered his head, and looked at his watch. 

A few seconds later, he heard the 'opening and closing' of the front door, then the 'rustle' of Miri' removing' her outerwear, 'dropping' her keys in the bowl, and the click-click of her stiletto heels on the tile as she hurried toward the living room. She came around the corner and through the wide archway, a hand lifted to run through her waist-length, dark honey hair, and she stopped in her tracks when she saw Minseok, a chagrined expression crossing her gorgeous features. "Um..." she murmured, "Hi... Seokie-ah... I can explain..." 

Minseok raised his gaze from his watch and frowned at Mirielle while raising a single eyebrow sardonically. "No need, Mirielle... it won't change the outcome..." He replied formally. "Come here." 

"But, Seokie-ah," Miri whined softly as she slowly approached, taking tiny little steps on the thick carpet, "I have a good reason..." She stopped beside him, and he pointed at the seat of the chair. 

"Hands. And no, there is no good reason, there are only excuses." He replied sternly. 

"But, Seokie-ah..." Mirielle tried again, although when she saw the darkening expression on Minseok's face, she swallowed and bent forward, placing her hands on the seat of the chair and creating a perfect target of her perfect ass. 

"You are sixty minutes late... you will receive one swat for each minute. Count." 

With no further warning, Minseok rested one hand on the small of her back, raised his other hand, and brought it down in a hard smack against Mirielle's plump right cheek, causing her to yelp and jerk forward slightly. 

"Ouch! One!!" 

SMACK! 

"Owww!!! Two!!!!" 

SMACK!!! 

"OUCH!!! Three!!!" 

Minseok meant each slap to hurt, and as the sting built up in her bottom, Miri began to cry, her hands gripping the edges of the chair seat tightly to keep herself from standing up and placing her hands over her bum – she'd done that once and had been sore for more than three days. (She'd done it since then, but typically only if she had a long weekend to recover). Tonight was a Tuesday, however, and she didn't want a sore ass for the rest of the week, so she forced herself to remain in position, no matter how badly she wanted to rub the ache out of her burning cheeks. 

SMACK!!! 

“OWWWWWWWW!!!!! FIFTY-NINE!!!!” 

SMACK!!! 

“OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!! SIXTY!!!!! OWWWWWW!!!!” 

Every one of them had been given over her skirt, and as Minseok helped her to stand up, his arm sliding solicitously around her front so she could lean against it, he gently rubbed his hand over her burning rump. "That's my good girl; you took your spanking so well, baby... here, come here, shh..." 

Mirielle turned toward Minseok and pressed her face against the collar of his shirt, her heels adding a few inches to her height and bringing them almost face to face. She slid her arms around his neck and sobbed while he held her tightly, allowing her the time to regain her composure, while a warm, loving smile curved his lips. 

"Good girl... you're my sweet, good girl... I bet your little kitty is soaking wet now, isn't she?" He chuckled softly as Miri nodded her head, even as she cried. "I love you so much, Miri-ah... my beautiful wife..." As he felt her beginning to calm down, he murmured, "do you want to change into other clothes, honey?" Mirielle shook her head, still wanting to continue their little drama, and Minseok rocked her slowly back and forth in his arms, then slowly stepped back. 

"Mirielle, go wash your face and get ready for dinner. Don't make me wait." Minseok growled quietly, then frowned a bit at Miri when she raised her eyes. She sniffled, nodded her head, then turned toward the stairs and went up to their room. 

When she came back down, the chair had been placed back at the dining room table, the food was set out, the table was set, and there was no Minseok. A frisson of anticipation inched up Miri's spine when she heard his voice from the kitchen. 

"Mirielle, come here." 

She was still wearing her heels, and as she stepped from the rug onto the tile floor to enter the kitchen, the click-click of her steps announced her arrival. 

Minseok was standing next to the butcher block island, holding a metal spatula in his hand, and as Miri walked through the door, he pointed to the countertop. "Over." He observed her face to gauge if she was fearful, rather than excited, but when he saw the subtle lift of the corner of her lips, he nodded his head minutely in acknowledgment, then waited for her to get in position. 

She stretched over the counter and reached for the other side, the island just wide enough that she could only grip the edge to the second knuckle of her fingers, and that still brought her up on her tiptoes and pulled her skirt tighter over her round ass. 

"I waited fifteen minutes, you'll receive fifteen swats... on each..." Minseok intoned, then lifted his hand. 

Before he was able to finish the downward swing, Miri squeaked, "But, Daddy!!" 

Minseok raised that single eyebrow and looked at her while she turned her head and blinked at him, sending two fat teardrops down her cheeks. "Twenty..." 

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!" Miri argued, her teeth clicking together as Minseok's expression darkened and his eyes narrowed. 

"Twenty-five... count..." 

SWAT!!! 

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! ONE!!!!!” 

When Minseok had landed the tenth blow on her left cheek, Miri cried out but didn't count. He waited patiently, listened intently, and finally, she gasped, "Red!" 

He immediately dropped the spatula on the counter, helped her stand up, then turned her toward him and held her tightly while she wailed into the hollow of his neck. "You're all right, Miri-ah... I'm here... I love you, baby... shh..." And when she'd calmed down enough to hear him more clearly, he asked, "Do you want me to take you upstairs and help you wear something more comfortable?" 

"B-B-B-But w-w-what about d-d-d-dinner?" Miri hiccupped, causing him to chuckle. 

"Dinner can be re-heated, baby; I left the oven on, just in case..." He gently nuzzled a kiss against her forehead, then tucked a lock of her soft hair behind her ear while she leaned against him and recovered her equilibrium. 

"O-Okay... then y-y-y-yes, I want... want to change... clothes..." Miri replied, a gasp leaving her mouth as he picked her up and carried her to their room. "My b-b-butt hurrtttssssssss..." She complained while he helped her out of her clothes. 

Minseok chuckled softly, then tsked when he looked at her bright red bottom. "I'm not surprised; your cheeks are glowing..." He lifted his eyes and gazed at her in the mirror while she looked back at him. "That's what happens when bad girls are late and don't call their Daddy... you'll think twice about doing that again, won't you?" 

Miri sniffled and nodded her head, and he quickly turned her around to pull her into his embrace. With her shoes off, she was significantly shorter – she was five foot tall in her stocking feet, where he was five foot eight – so he had to bend slightly to hug her until she stood on tiptoe. He stood up straight and lifted her off her feet, his arms tight around her waist with hers around his neck, and he stayed there with her for another few minutes, letting her soak up his warmth and comfort. 

"Are you ready to put on your sweats, baby? I want to get out of this suit." He set her on her feet, and she nodded her head as she stepped back slightly. 

"Uh-huh," Miri sniffled, although she offered him a bashful smile when he caught her eye. 

"Want me to rub some lotion on your bum before we go downstairs?" He asked sweetly while he set about removing his clothes. 

"Yes, please, Daddy," she whispered. She stood near him and observed, a rush of warmth filling her belly as his body was revealed. "Mmph..." 

Minseok looked at Mirielle in surprise at the sound she made, a smile curving his lips as he saw her gaze lowered to take in his chiseled chest and abs while she nibbled at her bottom lip. "Hey..." he murmured to her quietly, although it appeared as if she hadn't heard him, since she didn't respond. "Mmm, I can't believe you still look at me that way..." he commented softly, then took her hand and pulled her close, clad only in his boxers and socks. 

Miri lifted her head and slow-blinked at him, her ordinarily amber gaze turned warm honey, and she gasped, "Always... I will always see you like this, even when we're old and gray..." 

"Ah, Miri-ah, I love you..." Minseok replied and kissed her deeply. When he broke the kiss, he continued to hold her, and she leaned her head back to look at him. 

"I love you; I love you; I love you..." Miri said, causing Minseok to tilt his head curiously. 

"What was that for?" He asked. 

"Because you've said it to me three times since I've come home, and I've not said it once, so I'm catching up!" Mirielle smiled cutely at him, did a little aegyo, and Minseok laughed. 

"Aish, you're such a cutie!" He replied, then dropped a peck to the tip of her nose. "All right, sweet girl, let's get comfortable; I'll put some lotion on your butt, then we'll have dinner, ne?" 

Mirielle agreed to the terms, and a little later, they were sitting at the dining room table, eating their meal. Well, Minseok was sitting, Miri was standing beside the table, her sweatpants pooled around her ankles, while he tenderly rubbed her bare bottom, and she nibbled on a dumpling. 

"I think I know what I'll be doing once we're done with dinner and the dishes..." Minseok commented as he very carefully squeezed one of her cheeks. 

Mirielle cast a sideward glance toward him and blushed deeply, a sweet, shy smile curving her lips as she dipped her head forward to hide behind the fall of her thick, soft hair. "Mmm?" she hummed in response. 

Minseok laughed and lightly patted her bum, then stood up to start clearing the table. "Pull up your pants and help me, baby... the sooner we get done, the sooner I'll be doing 'that' to you..." 

"Oooh!" Miri squealed quietly, then quickly bent to grab her pants and pull them up, hissing a breath through her teeth at the twinge when her cheeks stretched, then the soft material of the garment rubbed over them on the way to her hips. "Ow... you spank so hard, Seokie-ah..." 

She carried a few dishes into the kitchen, then grabbed a wet rag to wipe the table. 

"That's because it makes your cute little pussy so wet, baby..." Minseok lifted his hands out of the dishwater and rinsed one off, then slipped it into the front of Miri's pants to tickle his warm, wet fingertips over her clit, causing her to gasp. 

"Mmm, so juicy," he whispered as he slid his fingers further, feeling how swollen and slippery she was. "I don't know about you, but I know what I'm having for dessert..." 

Minseok had discovered that Mirielle became incredibly shy and snuggly after he'd spanked her to tears when she was usually bold and somewhat standoffish... well, not so much standoffish as less likely to want quite as much cuddling. He enjoyed her in all her personas, but his favorite was this one, and he took full advantage of it whenever she came out to play. 

Once they were done with the dishes and Miri had wiped the table, the two of them walked the house and checked all the doors and windows, turning the lights off as they went, then they ascended the stairs and entered their room. 

They enjoyed a long, leisurely bath while Minseok paid special attention to his lover, fondling and caressing her while she moaned his name for him. And once they were in bed, he spent quite a while between her legs, first licking and kissing her sweet puss, then taking her gently, careful not to press her sore bottom too fully into the mattress. Afterward, she covered him like a blanket; he covered her with the blankets, then he rubbed her sweet cheeks until they both fell asleep.


	2. I'm sorry, Sir

That had been four months ago. 

Now, if Mirielle and Minseok spent more than fifteen minutes together, it was a miracle, and Mirielle was entirely unhappy with this turn of events. It wasn't either of their faults, but Miri felt like she was losing Minseok to another life with each passing day. 

The two of them had first met when she was close to graduating from college. He was eight years her senior, one of her friends was the sibling of one of his friends, and they'd been introduced at a party held at their friends' house. They'd hit it off immediately and had spent the rest of the party sitting on a loveseat in the corner of the living room, completely ignoring everything that was going on around them, as they talked and learned more about each other. They discovered that they had quite a bit in common, and their birthdays were two days apart. Of course, Mirielle's grandmother had checked their compatibility. As they were Tiger and Horse, and both Aries, the woman had blessed the union, and both Miri and Minseok laughed about it afterward. Still, theirs was a good relationship, they nurtured it carefully, and they'd gotten married after dating for two years. 

When they'd first met, Minseok was starting a security business with a couple of his friends – one of whom was the brother of Miri's college friend – and at the beginning, he needed to devote a lot of his time to building the company. Since Miri was just starting on her career, she was often quite busy, but they managed to come together whenever they could. Eventually, after they'd been married for a year, Minseok's company had hired enough employees that he was working regular hours during the day, and Mirielle had been promoted to her current position. She didn't work late very often, but he was the one who typically had dinner on the table when she arrived at home, then they would happily spend the evening together. 

As Minseok's business grew and their track record proved they could provide excellent security for any type of job, they were contacted by more and more high-profile personalities – businessmen, actors, actresses, idols – the people who tended to need safe conduct to and from venues, at parties, and any other social gatherings. Four months ago, Minseok's partner had signed a contract to provide security for a famous female idol quartet. One of the stipulations was that Minseok was available when requested. Of course, the money was phenomenal, so saying no was not an option, but unfortunately, the hours had become later and later, until he was coming home to go to bed when Miri was waking up to go to work. 

The President/CEO of the company she worked for had also started becoming more demanding of her time, and she ended up working late almost every night, to the point where she was coming home after Minseok had already left for his latest assignment. 

Today, however, was an exception. She'd decided that since it was Minseok's birthday, she would leave work early, or at least on time, having arranged it ahead of time with his business partner that he wouldn't be required to go to any other function that evening. She had made reservations at one of his favorite restaurants, and since it was also Friday, had planned for the two of them to spend the rest of the night touring the karaoke bars, singing like lunatics, and getting thoroughly sloshed. 

Except Fate had other plans. 

Just as she was grabbing her coat and purse from the coat stand near the door of her office, in preparation for heading down to her car, her boss snuck in and shut the door behind him. She'd worked for the man for years now, and she still didn't like him – she thought he was a smarmy, oily, slug of a being – but she had always managed to quell the instinct to sneer at him. She usually met him in his office when he wanted to speak with her and made sure that the door stayed open, and when she'd worked late, she'd locked her office door. 

Her boss, Mister Deung, had asked her about it once, and she'd told him that her husband had suggested she keep it locked when it was only her and Mister Deung in the building, as it was safer for her, since her office was far enough away from her boss' that if anything were to happen to her, Mister Deung wouldn't realize it until it was too late. Of course, that wasn't true; she hadn't told Minseok about her strong reaction to her boss, knowing he would have wanted her to quit her job and find another one. But, working for the Han Corporation was a massive feather in her cap, and she thought dealing with Mister Deung was a small price to pay for that. Plus, since he was tall and morbidly obese, she saw a pile of dung in her mind whenever she thought of his name, which made her giggle. Totally worth it. 

Unfortunately, he'd swooped into her office and closed her door before she'd known what was happening, and now he was advancing toward her while she backed away and tried to pretend as though she wasn't disgusted by the mere thought of the man being in her office. So far, he had always been entirely business-like, even when the two of them had been in his office alone, but then again, his door had always been open, and there had been co-workers buzzing around outside of it. Now, there was just him and her, and her door was closed, and the man looked like he was closing in for the kill. 

"Mister Deung! I was just leaving, remember I said I needed to go home on time today?" Miri said as she continued to move toward her desk, keeping her eye on the man so she could avoid his hand as he reached for her. She hurried to get behind her desk, then pulled her chair out and held it between them, ready to bolt for the door if he tried anything untoward. 

"Yes, Mrs. Kim, I remember; however, I have a large project that I need you to complete, and it is due first thing Monday morning. You will have to stay late tonight, and I expect you here tomorrow and Sunday, as well..." The man had stopped moving, thankfully, but Miri didn't let her guard down. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this project sooner, Mister Deung??!! You've known I wanted to leave on time today for two weeks!!" Mirielle tried not to let the full extent of her irritation sound in her voice, but it was apparent she wasn't happy. 

Mister Deung stood to his full, enormous height of six foot four and scowled down at her. "I would suggest you don't question me, Mrs. Kim, if you want to keep your position in this company! It matters not that I didn't tell you when I learned the due date of this project, but that you remain here to perform your duties!" 

Miri frowned and shook her head. "No, I will not stay tonight, nor will I work over the weekend! I have plans tonight with my husband, and if you want to fire me, go ahead! He is more important than this job!" She started to turn around and walk to the door, but Mister Deung reached out and grabbed the strap of her purse, pulling her back toward him. He turned her chair and pushed it against the back of her knees, which forced her to sit, then turned it around, placed his hands on the armrests, and bent down to speak directly into her face. Miri scrunched up her nose and tried not to breathe, as it was obvious the man had eaten something full of garlic at lunch, and he didn't believe in breath mints. 

"Let me ask you something, Mrs. Kim," Mister Deung said, his face much too close while he wore a creepy, unctuous smile, "you may think your husband is more important than this job, but do you believe your husband thinks you are more important than his?" 

Mirielle blinked in surprise, then frowned. "Well, of course, he does! Why would you ask such a question, Mister Deung?!" She tried to push him away from her, but he was much bigger than she was and would not budge. 

"Let me show you what I'm talking about, Mrs. Kim, and we'll see whether you have time to stay and finish your work." Mister Deung stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket, although he stayed close enough to her chair that Miri knew she wouldn't be able to get up and leave without him stopping her. He scrolled through his phone, then turned the screen to face her. 

"What is that? It's a club; why are you showing me a club?" Miri started to push his phone away. 

"Just watch, Mrs. Kim, you'll see why in a moment..." Mister Deung watched Miri's face as she continued to observe the video, then her amber eyes widened, and a stricken look crossed her face. 

"Wait... wait, that can't be right, that has to be from a different day!" The video showed Minseok sitting in the booth at a nightclub with two of his partners and the four female idols. Two of the girls were fawning over Minseok, which made her mad, but what made her madder was that he wasn't pushing them away. 

"Oh, I can assure you, it's not a different day, Mrs. Kim... in fact, it's happening right now, see the time stamp?" Mister Deung gave a low, sinister chuckle as Miri's eyes found the date and time and her eyes widened further. 

"Why... why do you have a video of my husband, Mister Deung?" Miri asked, her mind racing as she tried to process what she was seeing. She clearly remembered having taken Minseok's phone and blocked out today and the weekend as time he was unavailable; although she hadn't specifically told him why when he'd asked, she'd given him some cryptic answer, hoping he would remember it was her birthday on Sunday, too. She even recognized the club he was at, as it was one of the ones she'd planned to take him to during their bar crawl tonight. 

Mister Deung took Miri's confusion as license to relax, and he moved to rest his fat ass on the edge of her desk while he grabbed his phone and turned it off, then laughed that evil chuckle again. "I've been having your husband followed, Mrs. Kim, for months now. At first, there was nothing unusual happening, but recently... well, let's just say your husband isn't nearly as happy at home as you might want to believe." He crossed his arms over his chest, crossed his legs at the ankles, then gave her one of his smarmy, sickening smiles. 

Mirielle blinked. "Why have you been spying on my husband, Mister Deung?" She asked quietly, readying herself to flee but doing it as surreptitiously as possible. 

"Why, Mrs. Kim... why don't we forego the formalities, hm? I'll call you Miri, and you can call me Jiwon; how does that sound?" Miri hadn't thought the man could get any oilier, but he was proving her wrong with every further second he was in her presence. "As for why I've been spying on your husband, well... I'm just watching out for you, Miri... after all, it must be terribly lonely in your cold bed every night, while your husband is out entertaining his favorite 'clients'..." He lifted his hands and said clients while using the air quote gesture. 

"Mister Deung, it is highly inappropriate for you to call me by my first name and to mention my marriage bed!" Miri couldn't help being indignant, but the man just laughed his evil-sounding laugh again. 

"Oh, my dear Miri... it doesn't really matter whether you're offended or not, as I hold your future in my hands..." Mister Deung stood up and walked away from Miri's desk to look out the window over the Seoul skyline. "If I fire you, I can also assure you that you will not find employment at any other large firm in South Korea... or, I could expose your husband's relationship with his client and ruin his company's reputation... I'm sure you don't want either of those scenarios to occur, hm?" He turned around and looked at Miri from where he stood. "You have a choice, Miri... accept me, or lose everything..." 

Mirielle blinked, then sat up straight in her chair. "What do you mean, accept you? I thought you wanted me to work on some project?" 

Mister Deung laughed and started to waddle back toward Miri's desk. "My, but you really are naïve, aren't you, my dear? Did you honestly think my little ploy was the truth? There is no project, but I do expect you to stay late tonight... and come to the office tomorrow... and again on Sunday... and from now on, you will work late every night, and you will spend those hours in my office, with me... I'm sure you've surmised that I have a hidden bedroom behind one of the walls, ne?" He stopped next to her desk and chuckled, the sinister sound sending tremors through Miri's body. "The things I plan to do to you, my dear... thank god I had the foresight to have the walls soundproofed..." 

Luckily, the man hadn't been reading Miri's body language, and as he spoke the last word, she burst from her chair and ran to the door, having kicked off her shoes while he had been absorbed in looking at the view out her window. Consequently, she was able to run, and she quickly grabbed the door handle, yanked the door open, and was out in the hallway and down the corridor before the fat man could get three steps toward her. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS, KIM MIRIELLE!!!" His voice thundered after her, causing Miri to run faster. 

She raced to the elevator, pushed the button, and thanked all the gods and goddesses that the lift was on her floor, zoomed-in once the doors opened, pushed the button for the car park under the building, then began frantically punching the closed-door button as she saw Mister Deung come lumbering around the end of the cubicles and start waddling quickly toward where she stood. He was no match for an elevator, however, and the doors swooshed shut, then the car descended, allowing Miri to take a long, deep breath of relief. Until she remembered what she'd seen on the man's phone, and her heart cracked. 

She hurried out of the elevator when it reached the garage, then ran to her car, got in, and drove away while buckling herself in. The second elevator door opened as she was driving past, and Mister Deung emerged, shouting and flailing his arms, so she rolled her window down, stuck her arm out of the vehicle, and flipped him off. "FUCK YOU, YOU SICK, DISGUSTING MOTHERFUCKER, YOU CAN'T FIRE ME, I QUIT!!!!" 

Any satisfaction she received from being able to finally throw those words in the horrible man's face was soon erased as she drove toward the club where she'd seen Minseok. Of course, she knew the video could have been fake, and she was praying to the gods and goddesses that had let her escape Mister Deung's clutches to be with her again, so that when she walked into the club, the scene she had observed on his phone wouldn't materialize. She pulled into the parking lot, popped open the Mercedes' trunk, pulled out her spare heels, then closed and locked the car and walked to the entrance. 

As Miri approached the doors, she opened her purse to pull out the won for the cover charge, but the bouncer took a good long look at her from head to toe and back again, then shook his head and gestured for her to go in, free of charge. She blinked and offered the man a small smile, a quiet thank you, and then walked past him, wincing as the wall of sound enveloped her. It took a moment, but once she had mostly acclimated herself to the din, she began to look for Minseok, continuing to tell herself the video had been faked, and as she walked, she was watched by every man and woman she passed. 

To say Kim Mirielle was beautiful would be an understatement. Her husband was one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen in her life, and she was his equal, if not his better, in the looks department, per anyone else who was asked. Her honey-blonde hair hung in thick, soft waves to the middle of her back; her face was heart-shaped, and her slightly almond-shaped eyes were fringed with thick, dark brown eyelashes. Her body was small and perfectly proportioned; her breasts were a little over a handful for her husband, and she had a perky, plump backside, which was one of the reasons why Minseok liked to spank her, so that he could watch her flesh jiggle with each slap. 

She was short, but in her heels, she seemed much taller, as she carried herself with a regal air, which might have made her seem vain, but when she caught anyone's eye, man or woman, she offered them a genuine, warm smile - she knew she was pretty, but she had no idea just how gorgeous she really was. Her eyes were the color of yellow topaz or golden amber, depending on her mood, and if she was aroused, they would darken to an almost iridescent copper. Her lips were soft and full, with her bottom lip pooching out a bit more than the top and seeming to invite the act of being sucked into someone else's mouth and nibbled on. 

When asked, Minseok would say that whoever had supervised the making of his wife had made sure she was perfection in a small package and that she'd been created specifically for him. 

Miri smiled when she thought of that, but her smile faded when she came upon the tableaux she'd dreaded to see. She was still a few tables away, but she could clearly recognize her husband as he sat at the edge of one of the booths... with one of the idol girls ensconced happily in his lap. As she watched, the girl slid her arms around Minseok's neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he smiled at the girl, then continued his conversation with his partner. Miri's world spun, and she quickly reached out to grasp the back of someone's chair – luckily, they were too busy chatting with their friends to notice, but the movement had caught Minseok's attention, and he turned his head. 

Their eyes met, and Miri offered him a shattered little smile, lifted her hand slightly in acknowledgment that she'd seen him notice her, then as tears began to stream down her face, she turned on her heel and hurriedly walked back the way she'd come. She started running when she thought she heard him calling her name, but she imagined she was hallucinating, because why would he want her when he could have an idol? She raced out of the club, past the bouncer who'd let her in, and off to the parking lot toward her car, turning her head as she heard a small commotion start at the doorway and saw Minseok being restrained by the bouncer, as he tried to run after her. She quickly climbed into the car and peeled out of the parking lot, barely managing to avoid a collision, then sped off; having no clue where to go, she just knew she needed to get away from the sight she'd just witnessed. 

One of the traits that Mirielle was proud of was her ability to keep herself together when it was absolutely necessary, and she knew she couldn't break down as she drove for fear of causing an accident and possibly injuring someone else. She was mortified that she'd almost caused one in her rush to leave the club lot and was now forcefully making herself remain calm while she decided what to do. She considered going home, but the thought of entering the big, empty house while imagining that Minseok didn't want her there any longer caused her such distress, she decided against it. There was nothing in that place that wouldn't remind her of him, and she didn't want to remember. 

She looked at the dashboard and realized she had a full tank of gas, which would take her pretty much anywhere she wanted to go in South Korea without stopping until she arrived, so she drove south, then veered southwest, and eventually drove over the bridge to Jindo Island. She found a hotel, rented a room, dropped her coat, purse and keys on the floor after entering and locking the door, then walked into the bedroom and fell on the bed, allowing herself to fall apart. Loud, soul-wrecking sobs broke her down, and she curled into a ball on top of the comforter while holding a pillow against her face to keep her noises from disturbing any other guests, and finally, she cried herself to sleep. 

Miri woke up a few hours later, disoriented and with an aching head, and as she sat up, she remembered what had transpired. Tears began to slip from her eyes again, and she got off the bed, used the restroom and washed her hands and face, then rummaged in her bag for her phone. Taking a deep breath, she turned it on and sighed when she saw she'd received numerous voice mails and texts from a certain Kim Minseok, although she was too afraid to see or hear the words she expected him to say. She turned her phone off, walked into the other room and set it on the table, then sat in a chair and leaned forward, letting her forehead rest on the cool wood while her hot tears dripped onto the tabletop as she sobbed her heart out again. 

Finally, she sat up and wiped her face, then realized her stomach was complaining about being empty because she'd not eaten since lunchtime the day before. She took another deep breath, turned on her phone, noted that there were more voice mails and texts from Minseok, then searched the hotel website to see what restaurants were available where she could get something and bring it back to her room. She was still terrified of hearing what Minseok had to say, considering she was sure it would be that he wanted a divorce, so she found a place to purchase a meal and turned her phone off again. 

At this point, she was cursing herself for not having at least stopped at Minseok's house to pack a few clothes and a different pair of shoes, as her feet were sore. She was tired of wearing her work attire, and when she came back to the room with her dinner, she took a shower and dressed in the fluffy bathrobe supplied for the guests, then ate her entire meal, even though it tasted like ashes in her mouth. 

She still hadn't paid attention to the time, so now she opened her phone again and realized it was five in the morning. Hah, no wonder the restaurant people had looked at her so strangely when she ordered pork belly instead of pork porridge. Oh well. She noted that she had many more messages and texts from Minseok, and she decided that instead of listening to them, then having to listen to him reiterate it all when she finally called him, she just called him. 

He answered on the first ring. Actually, on the half ring. 

"MIRIELLE???!!!!" Minseok shouted, and she winced as she pulled her phone away from her ear. 

She wasn't sure what to call him, as Minseok or Seokie was much too informal, and Mister Kim reminded her too much of their erotic play, so she settled on what she hoped was generic enough to be considered polite. "Yes, Sir, it's me..." she gasped, then started to cry. "J-J-Just... j-j-just a m-m-m-m-minute, S-S-S-Sir... I-I-I-I'll b-b-b-be right b-b-b-back..." She set her phone down, stood up from the table, went into the bathroom and shut the door, then sank to the floor and keened. She quickly grabbed a towel and shoved it against her face, then shrieked her grief into the soft cotton, sobbing and wailing as her heart crumbled to dust. Finally, she was able to regain enough of her composure to stand up, blow her nose and wash her face, then walk back to the table and pick up her phone again. 

"I'm sorry for the delay, Sir." She whispered, her voice hoarse from her screams. 

"Kim Mirielle! Where the fuck are you??!! What the fuck happened??? Why did you leave?!!! What were you doing at that club??!!!!! Why didn't you call me???!!!! Where the fuck did you go?????!!!!!!!" Miri could hear the anger in Minseok's voice, and she couldn't keep herself from starting to cry again as she listened to his angry voice. 

When he stopped asking questions, she gasped, "I..." and then she stopped, unsure how to answer the questions. 

There was a long enough pause that Minseok called her name again, although this time, his voice was much softer, and there was warmth in it, where she hadn't heard any before. "Miri-ah... baby... what happened? Tell Daddy where you are, baby, I'm worried... you scared me, baby..." 

Miri cried harder as he spoke those words, her vicious mind convincing her he didn't mean them, and she sobbed, "I'm sorry, Sir... I'm sorry I came there... I'm sorry if she saw me and I caused you any trouble... I'm sorry for... for... for not knowing you stopped loving me... I'm so sorry..." 

"What? If who saw you? What do you mean, I stopped loving you?? Miri, what happened, honey, tell Daddy what happened... baby, I never stopped loving you, why would you even think that??" 

Finally, she told Minseok what had happened between her and Mister Deung, what the ugly, fat man had said and done, about the video she'd seen, and about seeing the girl idol sitting on Minseok's lap. Still, her sobs had been too heavy, and he couldn't understand most of what she'd said until she spoke the last words. "I... I saw her... saw her so happy... and she kissed your cheek and you looked happy, too... and... and I didn't want to cause a scene, so I left..." 

"Oh, honey, my sweet, sweet love... I'm so sorry; I should have explained sooner..." Minseok started to say, but Mirielle cut him off. 

"No... no, please, Sir... please don't... don't say it... I... I know what you want, and I'll give it to you without a fight, just please... please don't say it out loud... I don't think my... my heart could... could handle hearing it..." Mirielle started crying harder, set the phone down again, went back in the bathroom, screamed some more, and then came back out a bit later to pick up the phone. "I'm s-s-s-sorry... I'm back again..." 

"Miri! I don't know what you think I'm going to say, baby, but I think you've got it wrong! Honey, I tried to follow you out of the club so I could explain, but the bouncer stopped me... why didn't you come back and talk to me, baby? I called your name; why didn't you stop?" Minseok was beginning to sound more worried, which Mirielle interpreted as frustrated and angrier. 

Miri chuckled softly and swiped at her tears with a tissue, then whispered, "Please, Sir..." 

Before she could say anything else, Minseok interrupted her. "Mirielle! Stop calling me Sir; why are you doing that? It's not okay!!" 

Miri gulped, then gasped, "I'm sorry... I don't know what else to call you that isn't too familiar now... now that you... that you... are with someone else..." She forced herself not to cry, gritted her teeth, then took deep, slow breaths.


	3. I ruined your surprise

There was a long pause, then Minseok replied. "Miri-ah... I want you to listen to me very carefully, all right?" He stopped speaking and waited for Miri to answer him. 

After a moment, she said, "O-Okay..." 

"I'm going to ask you questions, and I want you to take your time and answer them, okay? I want to understand what happened. All right?" 

Miri swallowed, then whispered, "All right..." 

"Okay... why were you at the club?" Minseok's voice was calm and warm, and Miri responded to the implied comfort. 

She cleared her throat, then whispered, "Because Mister Deung showed me a video of you with those girls..." 

"Honey, you know they're my clients... why would a video make you think there was something wrong? And why would Mister Dung want to make you worry?" Minseok intentionally mispronounced Miri's boss's name, and she couldn't help but giggle. 

Except what she said when she replied wasn't funny in the slightest. "He... he made it seem like they were more than your clients... and... and in the video, two of the girls were snuggled up to you, and you didn't look like you minded... and... and he... he was trying to blackmail me..." 

There was silence for another long moment, then Minseok said, "What do you mean, blackmail you? How?" 

"He... he said..." Miri sighed, then said, "Okay, so... I wasn't going to tell you about this, because it was supposed to be a surprise and it's too late now anyway, but... I had planned to take you out to dinner and for karaoke last night... so I was going to leave work at my regular time, instead of late... but Mister Deung trapped me in my office and told me he wanted me to work late and come in over the weekend, but I'd marked out the dates in your phone so that you wouldn't be on call, and I told him I wouldn't stay..." 

"Wait, why did you want to take me out last night? Hang on a minute, let me check... you didn't block my calendar for this weekend..." Minseok sounded completely confused. 

By now, Miri was too weary to be able to sob anymore, even though Minseok's words cut her deeply, and she sighed, then murmured, "Because... it was your birthday... I was... I was going to surprise you because we have hardly seen each other for months... and I... I was hoping I could remind you... remind you that you... you have a wife... who loves you..." Tears slipped slowly down her cheeks to drop onto the arm of the robe as she leaned against the table and fought off the urge to hang up the phone and crawl under the covers to hide from her new reality. 

"Miri... oh, honey... next Friday is my birthday... next Sunday is yours... my calendar is blocked for next weekend..." Minseok's voice was soft and careful as he let that information sink in. 

Mirielle blinked, looked at her phone, and scrolled to her calendar, her mouth dropping open as she realized what he was telling her was true. "Oh..." 

"It's okay, baby... tell me the rest now... tell me what you meant by Mister Deung was trying to blackmail you... wait, first, tell me where you are... are you somewhere safe? I want to come to you... I need to hold you, baby..." 

Mirielle chuckled softly, the sound so bleak, it hurt Minseok to hear it. "I'm somewhere safe; you don't need to hold me... your... your client needs you to hold her..." Miri had emphasized the word client as though she'd added air quotes, and Minseok sighed. 

"Miri... tell me where you are, then tell me the rest of what happened." Minseok had a sudden inspiration and used his Mister Kim voice. "Don't make me search all over South Korea for you, Mrs. Kim..." 

Miri blinked at the lower timbre of her husband's voice, then gulped and whispered, "I'm on Jindo Island, at the Sol Beach Hotel and Resort..." And then she realized what she'd just done. "Dammit!" 

Minseok chuckled softly, then murmured, "I'll be there in a little over five hours, baby; what room are you in?" Miri could hear Minseok talking to someone, but he had put his hand over the microphone port so that she couldn't hear him clearly. 

"W-Who are you t-talking t-to...?" She whimpered. "Are... are you t-t-telling... telling your g-g-g-girlfriend y-y-you're coming to... to d-d-d-d-divorce m-m-m-m-meeeeeeee?" Miri broke down again and sobbed, not bothering to go to the bathroom this time as she set the phone on the table and cried into her hands. 

"Miri?!! Miri!!! Miri, honey, no, that's not what I'm doing!! Baby, stop crying, honey, pick up the phone, sweetheart... I'm coming to hold you and make love to you, my sweet, sweet girl!! Pick up the phone and talk to me, Miri-ah... please?" Minseok's voice was a tinny squeak through the phone since Mirielle hadn't put the call on speaker. 

She picked the phone up again once she'd calmed down and sniffled. "I'm... I'm back..." 

She could hear him breathe a sigh of relief, then Minseok murmured, "Miri... I love you more than you can possibly imagine, and I am so sorry I let myself lose sight of you... I was talking to Chinhwa and asking him to drive me down to you, so you and I can come back in your car, rather than having to drive separately, and so I can get there faster than if I took the train. My only girlfriend is you, and there is no way you're getting rid of me, so you can stop those divorce thoughts right now. Okay?" 

Miri sighed and nodded, then realized he couldn't see her, so she whispered, "Okay." 

"Now... oh, wait..." Minseok's voice became much softer, as though he was telling her a secret that he didn't want anyone else to hear... which he was. "I'll bring some of your clothes and toiletries with me... and you should prepare yourself for a hard punishment, for making assumptions and scaring both of us so badly... Mrs. Kim..." 

Even as upset as she still was, the knowledge of what would happen when he arrived, and his innate awareness that she would submit to him, so he could talk to her like that and soothe her, caused her nether region to heat up, and she moaned softly. 

"Mmm, that's my good girl," he whispered to her, "your pussy is getting wet now, isn't she, beautiful?" 

Miri gulped and hummed in response, causing Minseok to chuckle. "All right. Now, tell me the rest of what happened while I pack; I'll put you on speaker, so don't say anything dirty, or Chinhwa will hear you..." Miri could hear Chinhwa start laughing, then tell Minseok that he would go put gas in the car and come back shortly. "Oh good, that means you can talk dirty to me while he's gone, baby..." 

Miri snickered, then sighed softly and murmured, "I'm sorry, Seokie-ah..." 

"I know, baby," Minseok replied, a smile in his warm voice. "You can make it up to me by letting me kiss you everywhere... now... continue telling me what happened..." 

Miri took a deep breath, then told Minseok the events as they had unfolded in her office, wincing as she heard the steel enter his voice when she revealed all that Mister Deung had said, and especially when he told her about his hidden room being soundproof. 

"That fat, fucking bastard... it's a good thing you quit because if you had even thought about going back to that building to work for that shithead..." Minseok didn't articulate his thoughts, but Miri imagined she'd be in more trouble than she already was. 

"Oh no!" Miri exclaimed. 

"WHAT???!!!!" Minseok shouted, causing her to jump and almost drop her phone. 

"It's okay, Seokie, I just... dammit... now you know about your surprise..." Miri sniffled, tears immediately filling her eyes again. "I... I'm just... worthless..." 

"Miri-ah!! You are not worthless, baby... don't start thinking like that, honey... if you hadn't made this mistake, who knows what that fat prick might have done this weekend? Especially if you were too afraid to ask me what was going on..." 

The two of them stayed on the phone for the entire time it took for Minseok to finish packing, then travel from Seoul to the hotel Miri was staying at, until finally, she opened the door of her room with the phone still at her ear, and smiled at Minseok, who was standing there with their bags, and his phone at his ear. 

"Hi, baby," he said gently, as he cut the call. 

"Hi, Daddy," she replied, then burst into tears. 

"Oh! Oh, my goodness, come here, oh honey... shh shh... I'm here now, baby, you don't have to cry anymore... shhh... hush, honey, it's okay... I love you, sweetheart..." Minseok took Miri in his arms and hugged her tight, smiling as she was warm and cuddly in the big fluffy robe. 

A little later, he'd brought the luggage inside the room, they'd taken a warm, comfortable bath, and now she was wearing one of her 'spanking outfits' - a red silk blouse, tight black skirt, sexy lingerie underneath, including a garter belt and stockings, and a pair of her highest heeled Louboutins – black leather platforms with black leather laces that tied over her feet, then up her ankle, much too sexy for work, but perfect for play. She was standing remorsefully in the corner, facing the wall with her hands in front of her, while he sat on one of the chairs at the little table and watched her. He'd had her pull her hair into a partial updo behind her head so he'd be able to see her face while he punished her, and he admired the way the light from the window leading to the balcony caused her soft locks to glow. 

"You just had to pick the most expensive room, too, didn't you, Mirielle?" He growled softly as he drummed his fingertips on the wooden paddle resting beside his arm on the table. 

"Mhm," Miri hummed in reply, sniffling. She'd been crying nearly non-stop since he'd arrived, so he'd asked her if she was sure this was what she wanted, worried that she would let him do something when she wasn't ready, but she was adamant. 

"That makes fifty..." He smiled when he saw her shiver, then his voice dropped, and he whispered, "Tell me again why you're getting paddled, bad girl." 

He watched her shift from foot to foot, knowing she was rubbing her thighs together as his deeper voice caused her pussy to drool. He rubbed his hard cock through his slacks – he was so hard, he ached – and imagined watching himself bury his dick in her ass after her bottom had been thoroughly roasted, and she was begging him to fuck her. Swallowing the saliva that had suddenly flooded his mouth, he stopped tormenting himself and listened for her answer. 

"T-T-T-Ten b-b-because I... I... d-d-didn't t-t-tell you I w-w-was w-w-worried about us... ten because I... I d-d-didn't t-t-tell you about my b-b-b-boss... t-t-t-ten because I... I d-d-d-didn't check the d-d-date... t-t-ten because I-I-I ass-ass-assumed y-y-you d-d-didn't love me any-any-anymore... and ten... ten because... because I picked... the m-m-most expensive r-r-r-room here... S-S-Seokie-ah..." 

After forcing her, and consequently him, to wait fifteen more minutes, he finally stood up, walked over to her and took her arm, then led her to the back of the couch. He pointed at the couch seat, growled "hands," and Miri bent over, her hips against the back of the couch, her belly supported by the pillows. 

Minseok had brought a thin wooden paddle, more like a thick ruler, and while it would hurt worse than a hand spanking, it wouldn't cause Miri any real injury. She'd felt it before, and she didn't like it, not one bit, but she knew she deserved it, if for no other reason than she'd forced her husband to travel almost three hundred miles to fetch her, without having known there was any problem, to begin with. 

"Mirielle," Minseok said quietly as he picked up the paddle and moved to stand beside her. "I want you to know that I love you, baby... so much, sometimes it scares me... I was terrified when you drove off, the way you peeled out and almost caused an accident; I was worried you'd had a collision later when I couldn't get you to answer your phone. I spent the whole night calling hospitals and morgues... police stations... contacting our friends in Busan and Daegu, hoping you'd gone to one of them... all to find out you'd run away from me because you were listening to the words of a disgusting, vile bastard like Deung Jiwon, instead of talking to me." 

He set the paddle against her ass, causing her to jump and squeak a little bit, then murmured, "I know you were afraid, too, baby, and I know nothing like this has happened before, so this punishment is to make sure nothing like it happens again. If you are ever worried about our relationship in the future, I expect you to speak to me about it immediately. Do not let it fester and convince you that I don't love you or that I want someone else. Do you understand me?" 

Miri nodded her head and sobbed. "Y-Y-Yes, Seokie-ah... p-p-p-please... S-S-S-Seokie... p-p-p-please... r-r-r-r-red... r-r-r-red, S-S-S-Seokie-ah... p-p-p-please..." 

Before the second red had fallen from her lips, Minseok had dropped the paddle and quickly grabbed Miri, pulling her up from the couch and into his arms to hold her tightly against his body. "Oh, honey... there, there, sweetheart... shhh... come, let's go to bed, both of us are overly tired... shh... come on, baby... that's my good girl... shhh, honey, shhh..." 

Minseok's words had cut deep into Mirielle's heart, and she fell apart, imagining the fear that must have terrorized her beloved husband, all of it caused by her difficulty with admitting she had been afraid he didn't love her anymore. The lengths he'd gone to, the fact that he'd called morgues and their friends in faraway cities, then had another friend drive him all the way to her, so he could arrive sooner, rather than taking the much longer train ride... all of it crashed into her as though she'd genuinely been crushed inside a car. She buried her face in the hollow of his neck and started to keen. 

"Miri-ah... Miri-ah... here, baby, let me help you get undressed... we'll get you in your jammies, and I'll wear mine, and we'll snuggle under the covers, okay? Shh... oh, honey... hush now, love, I'm here, and we're all right... I'm sorry I told you those things, but I wanted you to know how much what happened hurt me, too... I don't want either of us to feel that way again, okay? If we're sad or angry, I want us to work it out together, not run away... shh... shh, honey... it's all right now, sweetling... we're all right now... calm down, jagiya... relax, baby, I won't let you go..." 

Minseok had sat in one of the chairs in the bedroom and pulled Miri into his lap, and when she finally calmed down enough for him to undress her, he stood up with her and slowly began to remove her clothes. His hands were kind and gentle as he unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt, then helped her wriggle out of it, both of them giggling softly as she did a little shimmy dance to get the waistband past her hips. He then slowly unbuttoned her blouse, leaning close to place a sweet kiss against her flesh as it was revealed, until he pushed the garment off her shoulders, nuzzling her neck as the silk slipped down her arms to fall at her feet. 

"Fuck... you're beautiful, baby," he whispered reverently as he stepped back and let his dark gaze scan her body, clad now in her black lace bra, panties, garter belt, and stockings, while still wearing her high, high heels. "The gods made you for me, did you know that? Every bit of you fits perfectly with every bit of me... see?" He reached out and carefully unclasped her bra, then pushed it away from her breasts before cupping each soft mound in his warm hands and tenderly brushing his thumb tips over her taut nipples. "Perfect..." he whispered, then bent down and pressed a gentle kiss against each bud. 

He moved to sit on the bed, drawing her with him to stand between his legs, then placed his hands on her hips and urged her closer, so he could nudge his mouth against her mons through her pretty panties, before sticking out his tongue and rubbing her clit with it through the lacy material. A low moan escaped Miri's parted lips, and she slid her hands into his hair, a quiet chuckle rumbling in his throat when she begged him for more. 

"Anything for you, Princess," Minseok murmured, then carefully unclipped her garters from her hose. Pushing a stocking down her leg, he bent forward and let her rest her hand on his shoulder while he lifted her leg and removed her shoe, then slipped the silk off her toes. The same loving treatment was performed for her other leg, then he turned her around slowly, so he could unhook the garter belt and let it fall to join the rest of her clothes in the pile at her feet. 

He stood up and quietly pulled the covers down on the bed, then helped Mirielle lie on the mattress, her beautiful hair spread out on the white pillow before he stepped away from the bed and undressed himself. He took his time so she could watch, a warm smile curving his lips as he saw the evidence of her need for him in the way she suckled at her bottom lip and slid her fingers inside her panties to lightly stroke her soaked petals. 

"Mmm... what are you doing, my pretty girl?" He asked her softly, his voice deep velvet, soothing, and smooth. He had removed his suit coat and tie and was now working on his cufflinks before he unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Playin' with my little kitty while imagining you playin' with her..." Miri replied dreamily, then licked her lips, her saliva glistening in the sunlight and causing him to want to kiss her. 

"Mmm... good girl... does it feel good when you play with your sweet little kitty?" He'd finished with his shirt, having entirely bared his torso, and now he was unbuckling his belt, then unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, before letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of his shoes. 

"Uh-huh," Miri whispered in reply, then moaned as she slid her hand lower and pushed one of her fingers inside her wetness. "Ohh... Seokie-ah..." 

A shiver of desire ran up his back, and Minseok groaned, but he forced himself to take his time as he removed his socks, then pushed down his boxers, letting his throbbing cock spring free and stand proudly in front of his belly. "Yes, baby?" He murmured to Miri as he climbed onto the bed beside her. 

"Touch me," she breathed, then gasped as he slid his hand into her panties beside hers, and slowly pushed one of his fingers into her, to slowly stroke her while his digit rubbed alongside hers. 

"Like this, baby?" Minseok whispered, his hand overlapping hers and keeping it inside her panties, while the two of them fingered her gently, and he offered her a deep kiss. 

"Mhmmmmmm," Mirielle moaned into the kiss. 

"Good girl," he murmured to her, lifting his head just enough to speak while still brushing his lips over hers. "Tell Daddy what you want, baby..." 

"I... mmm... I want you to kiss my little kitty, Daddy..." Miri whispered, then opened her eyes, her irises the copper color of her arousal. 

"Mmm, I can do that, baby... what else?" He leaned his head down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, then gently nipped it with his teeth, a quiet chuckle passing his throat when he felt her internal muscles spasm around their fingers. 

Miri sniffled, and Minseok lifted his head quickly to look at her, a frown lowering his eyebrows as he saw her gorgeous eyes fill with tears. "Am I hurting you, honey?" he asked as he started to pull his finger from inside her. 

"No, Daddy, don't stop," she whispered quickly, then sniffled again and whimpered, "I... I know I need a spanking because I was bad, Daddy, but I don't like the paddle... will you... would you take me over your knee and spank my bare bottom with your hand instead? Please?" 

Minseok raised his eyebrow and held her gaze for a long moment, even as he gently fingered her, leading her in a leisurely direction toward a climax. 

"Hm..." he hummed softly, then asked, "do you think you deserve a hand spanking, rather than a paddling? I know you don't like the paddle, baby, but there was a reason I brought it... and that reason hasn't changed..." He gently pulled his finger out of her sweet depths and drew her hand out from her panties. "Here, sweet girl, let Daddy do that for you..." He slid his hand back inside her panties, then pressed two of his long digits inside her. "I love you with all my heart, Miri-ah... but you hurt me deeply, and you scared me more than I've ever been scared in my life..." 

Miri was caught between being unhappy with the turn Minseok's words were taking and the bliss his fingers were bringing her, and she blinked slowly, then sniffled as her eyes filled with tears again. "Stop, Daddy... just... just hold me for a little bit... please... then... then I'll... I'll take the paddle..." 

Minseok slipped his fingers out of her, then pulled her into his embrace, the two of them lying side by side and facing each other. Tugging the covers up, he wrapped her in the comfort of his arms and the warm blankets, then kissed her tenderly, over and over, while she worked through her fear and guilt. She knew she would continue to chastise herself about what she'd done without a thought if she didn't accept the punishment he'd deemed justified, but Miri wasn't used to the paddle, and as she'd said, she didn't like it. 

Still... it would be a punishment, and she wasn't meant to like it, even if he made love to her afterward. It wouldn't be the first time she'd received one at his hand, nor would it be the last, she suspected. Each previous time, he'd been fair and not overly zealous, and while her bottom had been sore for longer than usual, she'd suffered no worse injury. And she'd felt the weight of her guilt lifted from her shoulders afterward, when he'd soothed and loved her and whispered sweet words of forgiveness against her tender skin. 

Minseok whispered sweetly to her, offering her a compromise. "Part with the paddle, part with my hand, all on the bare..." 

Miri considered, then broke down again, embarrassed about her fear but unable to move past it to acceptance. 

"Ah, sweet girl," Minseok murmured as he held her close, "hush now, baby... you're exhausted and stressed, let's nap for a while. Perhaps you'll see more clearly after we rest." 

They lay skin to skin, the only layer between them being the lace of her underwear, and he kissed her to slumber. 

When Mirielle blinked open her eyes, she was safe in Minseok's embrace, facing the window with her back pressed to his chest while his legs curled behind hers to create a spoon for her to settle in. 

He felt her begin to stir and smiled, his voice low and warm as he whispered, "You're awake?" 

"Mmm," she hummed in response, nodding her head slightly, then sighed as he gently kissed the back of her neck. 

"Are you hungry? I haven't eaten since yesterday; when did you eat last?" He slipped his hand into her panties and rubbed her pussy softly, causing her to purr for him, although she stopped him after a moment by placing her hand over his to halt his movements, then replied. 

"I'm... I'm hungry, Seokie-ah, but... but I... I want to get my punishment over with first... I... I don't want it hanging over my head for the rest of the weekend..." Mirielle's voice choked in her throat, and she started to cry again in anticipation of what was coming. 

Minseok wrapped his arms around her, after slipping his hands out of her underwear, and hugged her against him tightly. "Are you sure, honey?" 

Miri hiccupped and shook, then nodded her head. "N-N-Nooo... but y-y-yesss... I... I don't want it, but... but I deserve it..." 

"All right, honey... I'll take you over my knee and give you ten with the paddle, then ten on each cheek with my hand... then you will be completely forgiven, and we can go to... I have no idea what time it is, so I don't know what meal we'll be eating, but we'll do that after we take a shower and get dressed, hm?" 

"O-Okay..." Miri replied, even as more tears spilled past her thick eyelashes. 

"Good girl... come with me, sweetheart..." Minseok rolled over and climbed out of bed, then took Miri's hand and helped her up before he walked her into the living room area and over to the table. Leaving her standing beside one of the chairs, he picked the paddle up from the couch where he'd dropped it, then walked over to pull out the chair and sit down. "Pull down your panties, then get over my lap, Miri-ah," he murmured gently to her, his movements slow and easy to help calm her nerves. 

Mirielle lifted her gaze and looked into Minseok's dark eyes, and he offered her a warm smile, although he didn't invite her to sit in his lap for a cuddle as he usually would. She sniffled and lifted her hand to swipe at her tears, tucked her fingertips into the waistband of her underpants and pushed them down to her thighs, then started moving to lie over his legs. He set the paddle down on the table, helped her into position, and once he had her where he wanted her, he picked up the paddle again and rested it against the sit spot of her cheeks. 

Miri knew the first one of any swat hurt more from the sudden shock than any actual pain – at least for the first second or two, but then the sting set in. Consequently, when he raised his arm, she inhaled and held her breath, a loud yelp passing her lips when she felt the hardwood connect with her soft, pliant flesh. 

She'd promised herself she'd take it like a big girl, let Minseok paddle her, then spank her, then apologize sincerely, so he would know she meant it, but that first stroke hurt worse than she remembered, and she realized it was because she had no clothing protecting her bare rump. Consequently, she started fighting him, trying to slip off his lap before he could land the second strike and causing him to wrestle with her to keep her in place. 

Something in her stubborn resistance pushed him past his limit, and he slammed the paddle on the table, grabbed both of her wrists and pushed them into the small of her back, then held them there with one hand while he began to spank her hard with the other. This was definitely a punishment now, and before Minseok had delivered three swats, Miri was kicking and screaming. Luckily, the hotel was nearly deserted due to the time of year, so the likelihood of anyone hearing her desperate cries was next to nothing, and he continued to chastise her until her entire bottom was dark pink. And then, while she caught her breath because he'd stopped, he picked up the paddle and began applying it smartly to her stinging skin, bringing a fresh round of screams and cries from her lips. 

He paddled her until all of her defiance had left her, and she was lying over his lap and sobbing, yelping when the paddle would land, but no longer fighting against his control. He gave her one final swat, the hardest of all on the upper part of her thighs, eliciting a shriek from her lips, then set the paddle down, stood up while holding onto her to keep her from falling, and turned her to face him, before wrapping her in his arms and holding her tight while she sobbed.


	4. Reconciliation

"I love you, Miri... I love you so much, and it hurt me so badly to think you were convinced I would leave you that easily... to wonder if you'd rushed off and gotten yourself killed in a car crash because you'd been too stubborn to put aside your fear and confront me." Minseok clasped her to him, and tears started to slip down his own cheeks, his voice tight with emotion. "Don't ever do that again, baby... don't ever make me worry that something terrible has happened to you, just because you got some ridiculous idea planted in your head, and especially if it was because someone else told you it was so... ask me... yell at me, scream at me, kick me, hit me, but don't shut me out and believe a lie... let me explain the situation, whatever it is, so that we can solve it together... promise me, baby... promise me you won't ever scare me like that again..." 

Mirielle was sobbing and nodding her head, her arms lifted to cling around Minseok's neck while he held her as close as he possibly could, and she rubbed tears and the other mess from her crying against the skin of his neck. She listened to him as he bared his terror to her, her heart aching for what she'd put him through without cause, for the tears he now shed, but the guilt she'd begun to feel was gone, having been swept away by his discipline. "I... I p-p-p-promise, Seokieee-ahhhhhhhh... I-I-I p-p-p-promiseeeeeeeeee... I... I love... love you... more... I'm... so... so... so sorry... I'm so sorry." 

"I know, baby... shhh... I know... Miri-ah... it's okay, honey... I'm not scared or mad anymore, baby..." Minseok wiped his tears and slowly started to rub Miri's back while holding her with his other arm. "Hush now, sweetheart... everything's okay now... come, let me hold you for a while, before we shower, mm?" A small smile curved his lips as he felt his sweet wife nod her head against his neck, and he slowly led her to the couch before sitting down on the cushion in the lotus style, then helping her to carefully sit in the bowl of his lap. 

Miri hissed a soft breath of pain past her lips when she felt her aching cheeks flatten under her weight, but the way Minseok held her kept most of her heated flesh from touching against anything, and she started to relax. She felt him moving around a bit, then heard quiet, soothing music begin to play. 

"Here, love, let's lay down for a bit," he murmured to her, as he coaxed her to lie back, moving with her, so he was on his side with his legs bent, allowing her to rest her knees over the side of his thigh so her legs were lifted and her backside wasn't compressed. He had picked up a box of tissues and set about gently cleaning her face, helping her to blow her nose, then wiping the mess and tears from her upper lip and cheeks, his tender ministrations calming her further until she was no longer crying. "That's my sweet baby..." Minseok murmured softly to her as he dipped his head to kiss her lips warmly while sliding his hand between her legs to pet her soft nether petals. 

He lifted his head and looked at her when he touched her, his eyebrows lowering slightly with worry as he whispered, "Your sweet puss isn't wet, Miri-ah?" 

Mirielle misinterpreted his expression as frustration with her, and her eyes widened, then flooded with tears. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, her sobs starting anew as she began to roll onto her side to turn her back toward him, but he quickly stopped her by resting his hand on her belly and rubbing her softly. 

"Miri-ah... my beautiful Miri-ah... shh... there's no reason to cry, honey... shh... come back to me, baby... why are you crying?" His voice was calm and gentle as his touch, but Mirielle's heart was too fragile at the moment, and any questioning of her actions, even voiced innocently, dinned in her mind as though Minseok was accusing her of wrongdoing. His careful question, meant as a way to coax her to reveal her feelings to him, was heard as further castigation and closed Miri's throat, cutting off her words and preventing her from speaking even the quietest murmur. 

This was not the first time Minseok had witnessed her self-recrimination, and he quickly tried to counteract it. "No... no, no, baby... shh... I love you, Miri-ah... don't listen to your doubts, honey... listen to me... I love you... I only want to understand what's happening with you, baby... Miri-ah... please don't turn away from me, love... please let me comfort and care for you... I love you, and you are worthy of my love and everything else I can give you; please don't let your demons convince you otherwise..." 

Miri struggled against the voices that were burying Minseok's words under an avalanche of self-hatred, and she turned her face toward him, then started to turn her body to follow. It took him a moment, but he soon realized what she was doing, and he straightened his legs to accommodate her movements while wrapping her in his arms and letting her bury her face under his chin again. He carefully nudged his thigh against hers, and she opened her legs immediately to press herself closer to his warmth. 

"There, there, love... let it out, sweetling... my good, sweet girl... I love you more than from here to the moon, jagiya... you are my universe... my stars and sun... I love you... I love you, Kim Mirielle... I love you..." Minseok gently stroked his fingers through her hair while he whispered to her, and eventually, her sobs stopped again. "My Miri-ah... my sweet, sweet, beautiful baby... oh, what's this? Do you need Daddy to do anything for you, baby love?" 

Miri had begun to suckle gently at Minseok's neck while rubbing her nether lips against his warm thigh, and the feeling of her nectar wetting his skin had prompted his queries. 

As has been established, this wasn't the first time he'd given her a punishment spanking, although it was one of the harshest she'd received. Consequently, he hadn't been sure if her typical after-spanking reaction would occur, but now he could feel her body responding in a familiar way, and he smiled with satisfaction, knowing that all was right with his sweet wife again. 

He chuckled when she nodded her head under his chin and redoubled her efforts to leave him with a hickey, then he slid his hand down her back and between her hot cheeks to dip his fingers into her heated, wet depths. Another low chuckle passed his lips when he felt her internal muscles squeezing his digits while she rolled her hips and rubbed her clit against his thigh, but before she could ride him to a climax, he tugged his fingers out, then swiftly pushed them into her bottom, forcing a squeal from her mouth. 

He fucked her ass hard and fast with his fingers while she rode his leg with wanton abandon, bringing her teeth into play against his neck to nip and send an electric zing to his hardening cock, then attached her lips to his flesh and sucked harder, muffling her screams of pleasure on his skin. Within seconds, she was climaxing, her muscles clenching on his digits, his thigh suddenly wetter than before, and she rode him for another minute while he shoved his fingers as deep inside her as he could, to help her remain in her high for as long as possible. 

When she finally removed her mouth from his neck, he tugged his fingers out of her bottom and started to move to lie on his back, his voice warm and thick, that velvet-smooth softness again, as he whispered, "Come here, baby... let Daddy lick your pussy and suck your clit..." He threw the couch pillows on the floor, except for the one he placed behind his head, then helped Miri maneuver around until she was kneeling above him, her calves next to his arms with her toes tucked under his back, while she gripped the arm of the couch and hovered her nethers over his face. 

The afternoon was waning but not too close to sunset yet, and the sun still sent fingers of light to catch the gold in Miri's tawny hair, causing the strands to shimmer. She still had her hair partially pulled back, as they hadn't removed the pins while they'd slept, and Minseok was able to see her face as she looked down at him, the haze from the sunglow casting an almost halo around her. 

He lifted his hands and gently stroked her hips, a smile curving his mouth as he whispered, "You're gorgeous, baby... you're my everything... let me show you how much I love you, hm?" He lightly patted her thighs, and she bent her legs slightly to bring her pussy closer to his waiting mouth, gasping when she felt his tongue tip tickling softly around her clit. "Mmm," Minseok chuckled, "does my baby like that? Tell Daddy how much, sweet thing... tell Daddy what you want him to do for you..." 

"Mmph... yes... yes Daddy, I... I love that... ooo... li... lick... lick me... please... kiss my kitty..." Mirielle was panting softly, her beautiful body shivering with anticipation, a low moan escaping her mouth when he proceeded to do as she'd asked. 

Minseok took his time with his beloved, using his fingers to spread her swollen petals, then lapping his tongue slowly along the sensitive folds, tasting her sweetness, and chuckling when she squealed as he sucked gently at her clit. He bestowed many kisses upon her nether lips, suckled them tenderly, and pushed his tongue into her wet heat, his moan vibrating through her when she sat more fully on his face so he could reach deeper inside of her. 

Nothing about his care for her was rushed; he let her lead him as she would, until she was bent over him, her forehead resting on the back of her hands on the couch arm, while she panted and gasped as she came down from the high he'd led her to. "S-S-S-Seokie-ah... my S-S-S-Seokie-ah..." Miri whimpered as she slowly came down to him, her heart pounding in her chest when she finally lay atop him, his arms curled around her, while she clung to him like a baby. "I love you so much, Seokie-ah... I... I need... you... please..." 

His mouth curved into a pleased little grin when he felt her begin to squirm on top of him, her legs spread over his groin, while she tucked her toes under his backside and curled them against his skin. He could feel her honey trickling onto his hard cock, amazed again at the fact that she became so wet for him that her sweet pussy drooled, and he shifted his hips to rub his tip against her belly. "Tell Daddy what you need from him, baby..." he whispered to her softly while she started a hickey on the other side of his neck. 

Now, she wore one of her other personas, one who didn't come out very often, but it was a wild ride when she did. "Mmph... Daddy... fuck my pussy... fuck me hard and squeeze my cheeks, make me scream... then... then fuck my naughty bottom until I beg you to let me cum... please Daddy... then... then... whip me with your belt, and fuck me again... please..." Miri's voice was a desperate whine, and she writhed on top of him, rubbing her wet slit along his shaft while she sucked hard on his neck. 

"Mmm... bad girl... bad, bad girl... Daddy's naughty, dirty little kitten... such a sexy, kinky little thing... mmm... open wide baby, here I come..." Minseok lowered his voice to a deep growl, enticing a frisson of lust along Miri's spine, as he reached down and placed his hands on her burning ass, then pulled her cheeks apart and stuffed three of his fingers into her tight backdoor. Miri shrieked and writhed on top of him, but he held her in place as he shifted his hips, pressed his broad cock tip to the entrance of her soaked quim, then bent his legs and shoved with his feet, thrusting his dick inside of her in one motion. 

Another shriek was buried in his neck, and Miri sobbed when he spread his legs wide, which pulled hers open further, leaving her completely exposed. He began to do as she'd begged, using his feet as leverage to skewer her roughly, his fingers pistoning in and out of her ass in tandem with his shaft inside her pussy, while he squeezed her cheeks alternately, until she was screaming, her hands gripping his shoulders so tightly he'd have bruises. As soon as he felt her body clench when her orgasm hit her, he stopped all movement and held on while Miri screamed and cried and writhed on top of him, riding his dick and fingers until she'd drained herself. 

He'd experienced her like this enough to know exactly what she wanted, and before her muscles had finished clenching, he roughly pulled his fingers out of her ass and lifted his hand, prepared to land a hard smack to her bottom, but Miri hurriedly climbed off of him and started to turn to run into the bedroom. He grabbed her wrist before she could get further than a step away from the couch, got up to his feet, then dragged her toward the room while spanking her, causing her to howl and try to slap his hand away. "Stop fighting me, you bad girl!!!" Minseok snarled at her, his own persona a beast in rut, and he shoved her toward the bed and pointed at the mattress. "HANDS!" 

"NO!!!" Mirielle yelled, then tried to run past him and out of the room, but he anticipated her actions as soon as she refused to follow his order, and he grabbed her, then threw her on the bed, on her belly, with her legs hanging over the edge of the mattress. Stepping up to stand behind her, his legs pushed between hers, he slapped her ass again and again until she was sobbing into the sheets, then reached for the bottle of lube he'd set on the nightstand in case this was how their reunion went. He slathered his dick with the slippery stuff, then shoved four of his fingers up her ass, coated with the lube, to stretch her muscle and get her ready for him. She screamed and cried into the sheets, shrieking when he dropped the lube and spanked her a few more times, then he gripped his shaft, spread her cheeks with his other hand, pressed his fat tip to her tight rosebud, and pushed relentlessly until he saw his glans disappear inside her. 

He waited for a moment to watch her body language, and even though she was screaming like she didn't want what he was doing, they both knew she could use her safeword at any time, and he'd stop. But she didn't, so he didn't either. Instead, he leaned forward, placed his hands on the bed on either side of her shoulders, then forced the rest of his thick shaft up her ass while she screamed and cried, until he was sheathed as deeply inside her as he could possibly get, and her hot ass cheeks were pressed against his groin. 

"Bad girl," Minseok snarled into her ear as he rolled his hips and shifted himself inside her, while his movement caused the burning in her bottom to increase exponentially. "Naughty girls get their asses spanked, then fucked by their Daddy, don't they?" 

Mirielle turned her face out of the sheets and gasped, "Yes! Oh... oh god, Daddy... yessssss... oh yess...." 

"Mmm... fuck, you're tight, baby..." he murmured as he brushed a soft kiss over her tear-stained cheek. He moved to lie fully over her, then slid his hands under her chest and cupped her breasts, holding them gently as he rolled his hips again, to allow the two of them to feel him stretching her open. They didn't have this kind of sex very often, but they both loved it when they did, and he nuzzled the back of her shoulder as she moaned. 

"You... you're so... so big... D-D-Daddy... go... go slow... for a little bit... please?" As much as Miri wanted to beg Minseok to ride her to oblivion, she also knew she needed to let her body adjust so he didn't tear her. 

"Of course, honey," he answered. He moved away from her, again propping himself on his hands over her back, then began a slow, steady rhythm, groaning in pure pleasure as he felt her tight ass clenching around his shaft. "Your body is hotter here... and almost too tight... but so fucking good... jesu... and your cheeks are like little ovens..." 

Miri snickered and shook her head, a ray of sunlight illuminating her face and showing Minseok her smile as she grinned at him. "Oh, shut up... little ovens... aish... oh... oh Seokie-ah... mmm... yes... yes, a little faster now... oh... oh Daddy... oh... ohhhhhhhhhh..." 

Soon, he was pounding into her roughly, bringing shrieks from Mirielle's mouth again, her face buried in the covers as she cried his name. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep from cumming, waiting for the moment she lifted her head and... 

“PLEASE!!! DADDDDDDDYYYYY!!!! I NEED TO CUM!!!!! PLEASSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!” she screamed. 

"Cum for Daddy... squeeze my cock tight, baby... oh god... jesu... just like that, baby... fuck... oh fuck..." He thrust his length deep and held still, grunting as he felt the spasms of her internal muscles when she climaxed, then groaned when his orgasm followed, and he filled her ass with his seed. "Ngh... oh god... jesu, I... I need some water... oof..." He slowly and carefully slipped himself out of Miri's ass and stood up, then gently patted her glowing cheeks. "You sure you want my belt, baby?" 

He laughed when she moved onto her tiptoes and arched her back, her chest still on the bed, which lifted her round bottom into the perfect position for another spanking. "I guess that answers my question... fuck, you're amazing and gorgeous and so fucking sexy when you're like this..." He lightly stroked her hip, then patted her bum again. "Come here, naughty girl, bad girls don't get whippings in bed..." Minseok put his darker beast back on and snarled at her, although before she moved, he pushed his thumb into her bottom and wiggled it around, causing her to squeal. "Don't let a drop come out, baby... you hear me?" 

Miri gulped and nodded, and he pulled his thumb out, watching as she clenched her muscle tightly. "Good girl... now come, it's time for your ass to be reacquainted with my belt..." He turned around and walked out of the bedroom, leaving her there on the bed, and went to the kitchenette, where he took two bottles of water from the fridge, opened them, then set one on the counter for her, while he drank his. He watched the door to the bedroom, waiting to see if Miri was going to follow him or if she was more exhausted than she thought, and he'd find her dozing over the side of the bed if he went back into the room. 

But, moments later, she came out, and Minseok's cock immediately stood at attention. "Come here and drink your water, Mirielle," he growled, "while I get the belt." He noted that she'd washed her face to remove the tears and mess, but she hadn't brushed out her hair or done any other freshening up, knowing he preferred for her to look as though she'd been fucked hard when she had. And she did. "Jesu, you're so fucking gorgeous," he whispered to her as she drew near, his arms automatically moving to wrap around her as she reached for her water, and he set his empty bottle down. 

She tilted her head back and looked up at him, her amber gaze swimming in tears from the ache in her ass, and she gasped, "I... I love you, Seokie-ah... ah... ah god... you... you make me..." 

His eyebrows rose toward his bangs as she squeezed her thighs together, then curled her fingers around his thick shaft and stroked him. He quickly slipped his hand down between her legs, groaning when he felt how hot and wet she was, as though she was melting against his fingers, and he pushed three of them into her puss, then rubbed her clit with the ball of his thumb, while she stroked his dick and moaned his name. Not even three seconds passed before she was cumming on his fingers, her water bottle dropping to the floor to spill at their feet when her mind took a short detour along the path of bliss. 

He didn't care. He didn't care about anything except his beautiful, sexy, needy wife, who was sucking at his neck as he bent toward her while he held her against him and stroked her to another climax. "Baby... jesu... I forgot what having a blazing ass does to you... fuck... that's a good girl... cum again for Daddy... oh honey..." He continued fingering her until she removed her hand from his cock and gently pushed at his wrist, signaling for him to stop. He allowed her to recover, although she was still reasonably loopy when he released her, then handed her another opened bottle of water. This time, she drank it all, then sighed softly. 

"Do you still want the belt, sweet thing?" Minseok whispered to her as he tucked his finger under her chin and tilted her head back to look at her. She blinked slowly at him, then licked her lips and nodded her head, her features wholly filled with desire and need for him, for his dominance. He smiled at her and kissed her lips, then murmured, "Stay here, baby, I'll be right back." He left her at the counter while she finished her water, and a short while later, he was back, standing beside her, and she was ready for him to fulfill the rest of her requests. 

When he'd returned to her, they'd had a short discussion about what would transpire, and now, she was standing at the table, bending forward with her forearms resting on the tabletop, her legs spread wide to expose her tight pucker and swollen nether petals. Minseok had moved the chairs out of the way, and he stood beside her with his belt wrapped once around his hand, his dark gaze traveling from her dark red ass to her taut thighs and calves, and finally, to the sexy black shoes he'd put back on her feet. He'd indulged his own kinkier side and had dressed her in her black lace bra, garter belt, and stockings. He was so hard, it hurt, but he'd brought the bottle of lube to the table, and it was sitting beside Mirielle's body, waiting for him to slather it all over his dick in preparation for claiming her again. 

Minseok stood there for another long minute, watching the waning sunlight cast thin rays over Miri's upturned ass, the light causing her soaked pussy to glisten, a wicked smile coming to his face when he saw her nectar dribbling down her thighs to wet the tops of her stockings, then as a single drop of her honey dripped from her clit to the floor, he gulped. "Goddamn, baby... you get so fucking wet..."


	5. Love wins

He couldn't help himself. He dropped to his knees behind her, set the belt on the floor, then gripped the fronts of her thighs and pulled her back to him while burying his face in her pussy, licking and kissing and sucking at her as she moaned his name. He paid particular attention to her tight little button, stroking it with the tip of his tongue, then smiled as his efforts were rewarded by his sweet wife having another orgasm for him while he caught her honey on his tongue. Finally, he was sated for the moment, and he grabbed the belt, then moved to stand beside her again, wrapped the belt around his hand, and snarled, "Ten... count..." 

The first lash left a stripe of white across the center of her plump cheeks, which quickly turned back to red and became a welt, causing Mirielle to shriek the number and start to sob. 

Minseok waited and watched her, then she took a deep breath, swallowed, and gasped, "Green, Daddy..." 

The second one was delivered directly below the first, with the same results. However, Miri's shriek was louder, and she leaned forward slightly, pressing her thighs against the front of the table, then stayed in that position for a long moment before she leaned back. She was crying hard, and Minseok became worried that she was asking for more than her body could handle, so he stopped her with a gentle caress along her side before she spoke her color. "Let me make sure your poor bottom isn't going to bleed, baby..." He stepped behind her again, letting the light from the lamp shine on her skin, then he very carefully rested his palm one on of her thoroughly punished cheeks, then the other, feeling the heat and subtly testing the resiliency of her flesh. 

"Mmm... we need to stop, sweetheart, your poor little bottom is tired..." He smiled as she nodded her head, then he whispered to her, "But I can make love to you right here, like this, if you'd like me to?" 

"Please, D-D-D-Daddy... p-p-p-please yesssss..." Miri had her eyes closed, still crying as the pain radiated out from the two welts now decorating her ass, although Minseok's warm voice began the healing process, and she started to relax. 

"Good girl..." He praised her as he set the belt on the table, then lubed his hard length before gently pushing two of his fingers into her ass and carefully scissoring them to loosen her muscle again. He then grabbed his shaft, pressed his tip against her pucker, and began a slow push. "Jesu, Miri-ah... watching your ass take my dick is so fucking sexy... mmm... you know... I just like watching my dick disappearing inside you, whether it's your mouth, pussy, or ass... there is nothing so sexy as that..." 

She giggled and blushed, causing him to grin as he gripped her hips gently and pulled her back while he pushed forward until he was embedded inside her. When she'd indicated that she was ready for him to move, he took her slowly and lovingly, this time careful not to press too roughly against her aching cheeks. As he neared his peak, he slipped his hand around in front of her mons, then gently stroked her clit with his fingertips until she came, while he followed after. 

By now, Miri looked as though Minseok had thoroughly ravished her, which he had, and when he pulled out of her, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, then carefully set her on her feet, so he could remove her bra and garter belt, letting the weight of the garment drag her stockings down her legs. He held her tightly while she lifted her legs one at a time, and he unlaced her shoes, and when she was fully naked from head to toe, he took her back to bed to rest, holding her warmly on top of him as she kissed and sucked tiredly at his neck. 

"Miri-ah... get a little more sleep, baby, then we'll get ready and go to dinner..." he murmured softly to her as he reached down and very tenderly rubbed her aching cheeks. He chuckled when she rubbed her nethers against his thigh, as he'd lifted his knee, his foot flat on the mattress, and pressed his leg between hers. "Miri... my sweet, perfect beauty... rest, baby..." 

"I'm... I'm afraid if I sleep... I'll wake up and... and you'll be gone... you'll be hers... not mine... I don't want... don't want to lose you... Seokie-ah..." Miri clung to him suddenly and started to cry. 

The words she whispered against his skin broke his heart, and he hugged her tightly. "Miri-ah... shh... remember, honey, this is just the aftereffects of the rough play, remember we read about it, then talked about it when it happened before? Shh... I'm not going anywhere, baby... rest for a while, let me hold you like this, I'll be here when you wake up..." Minseok brushed his lips over her forehead, smiling when he felt his words begin to soothe her again. "Let me kiss you, Miri-ah... I came all this way to find you; you're my heart... I would never abandon you... give me your mouth, baby... that's a good girl... mmmm..." 

There was a bit of desperation in Miri's returned kiss, but after a moment, she relaxed, and when he broke the kiss, she laid her head against his shoulder, sighing softly. "I'm... I'm sorry I'm such a big baby, Seokie-ah..." 

"Hush, now, Miri-ah... no more words... just rest... and you're my baby, you don't ever have to apologize for how you feel... I love how emotional you are... don't ever change, honey... don't ever be afraid to show your true self to me... I love you with all my being..." Minseok stopped talking when he realized he could feel Mirielle's breath wafting over his skin in an even pattern, smiling when he knew she'd finally fallen asleep. He hugged her gently as he closed his eyes, then he dozed as well. 

Miri woke up an hour or so later, wincing on a moan as she moved, and her punished bottom woke up too and started aching. "Owowowowow..." she whimpered while Minseok slid his hand down to rub her cheeks gently. 

He'd awakened before her and had a desperate need for the bathroom, but he'd been afraid Miri would wake up while he was gone, and she'd think her fears had come to pass. So, he'd been lying here trying not to think about how badly he had to go, which only made it worse. "Honey, I need to use the restroom... and I can't wait any longer... do you need to go, too?" 

Mirielle sniffled and nodded her head, then slowly started to move toward the edge of the bed while he moved with her until they were both standing beside the mattress. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom, then turned on the light. "You go in here, baby, I'll go in the other one. Okay?" 

Miri nodded her head and sniffled, then lifted her hand and rubbed at her eye, the gesture so childlike, he couldn't help but hug her and kiss the top of her head. "Dear jesu, you are so fucking adorable. Okay, baby, I'll be back in a minute, and we can take a shower." 

True to his word, Minseok was back at the bathroom door and knocking, his voice soft and warm as he called to Mirielle. "Miri-ah... honey, are you done? Do you need help?" 

He stepped back and looked down as she opened the door, a gentle smile curving his lips as he saw she'd been crying again, and he wrapped her in his arms to pull her close. "Sweet baby... everything's okay now, honey... I'm here with you, and nothing is going to change that. Why are you crying, sweet thing?" 

"Be-because... because my butt... my butt hurrtttsssssssss!!!!" Miri sobbed, then reached behind herself to carefully pat her aching cheeks. 

Minseok couldn't help but chuckle, and he turned her around, coaxed her back into the bathroom, then gently bent her over the counter so he could get a good look at her baked backside. "Oh, my goodness, well, I can see why... your poor little bottom... I wonder how that happened??! Did you sit on a hot stove?" He knew that teasing her gently would soothe her, and he was rewarded by a pretend pout from his cutie, as she replied. 

"Hmph, I didn't sit on a stove; that would be silly! Owwwww..." Now she was playing the coquette, and he tickled his fingertips along her pussy lips, bringing a soft sigh from her mouth. 

"Hm... well, if you didn't sit on a stove, then... did someone light a fire under your chair??!!!" He opened one of the cabinets and pulled out the cream he'd brought with him, so he could rub it on her tenderized skin and keep it from becoming too fragile. 

Miri sniffled and rolled her eyes, then shook her head, her messy hair waving back and forth over her back. "No, of course not! If someone had done that, my Daddy would have punched them in the nose!!!" 

Minseok snickered and nodded his head. "Well, you're right; your Daddy would have done just that. Mmm... so, if you didn't sit on a stove, and no-one lit a fire under your chair, did you... get too close to a fireplace?" He opened the jar and slowly began to smooth the cream onto her bottom, bringing another soft sigh from her mouth. 

"We don't have any fireplaces at our house, how could I have done that?! Sheesh, you ask the silliest questions..." Miri grumped, her natural good humor returning as he treated her with such care and love. 

"Hm... well, then I've run out of guesses... how did your bottom get so sore, baby?" He finished rubbing the cream in, then continued to caress her softly. The heat had largely dissipated, but now the bruising was setting in. "Mmm... I wonder if there is ice in the freezer... I should put a compress on your backside for a bit before we shower and get dressed..." 

Mirielle sniffled, then whispered, "I was a bad girl, and my Daddy spanked me hard... I... I deserved it, but... but it hurts... oww...." She purred for him when he stroked her naked kitty again, then squealed softly as he pushed a finger into her. "I... mmm... I like that... and... and yes, there is ice... I saw it yesterday..." 

Minseok caught her gaze with his and offered her a gentle smile. "I like it too, baby... you are so soft and wet... and I'm sorry I spanked you so hard, but you made me angry... still, you know I would have stopped if you'd asked me to..." 

Mirielle nodded her head, tears glistening in her eyes as she whispered," I know, Seokie-ah... I... I didn't say my colors because I knew I deserved it... and I wasn't scared you'd hurt me worse than I could handle... I know you look out for me, even if you're mad..." She blinked her amber eyes, then blushed and whispered, "And after, well... that was cuz I... I got so needy... I dunno how that happens, but... wow..." 

Minseok laughed and helped her stand up, then took her hand to lead her back to the bedroom. "Wow is an understatement, Miri-ah... you are amazing when you're like that... you make me want to eat you alive..." A bit of his beast came back into his voice, and Miri shivered. He looked at her and noted that both of her nipples were stiff from her sudden arousal. "Mmm... I think my baby needs more of her Daddy's dick while the ice is cooling her backside..." 

Miri blushed and offered him a shy smile, then nodded. "Mhm... yes, please..." 

"Oh god, you're so cute and adorable and sexy, sometimes I think my heart will explode." He cupped her face and lowered his head to kiss her deeply, then shooed her toward the bed. "I'll be back with a compress, sweetie; get under the covers and warm up." He'd just realized it was chilly in the rooms, and as he went to the kitchen, he stopped and turned the heat on. He gathered ice, a plastic bag, and a towel, then rejoined his gorgeous wife in the big bed, where they enjoyed a delicious little interlude while he held the cold compress on her hot behind. 

Eventually, the ice melted, and both of them felt like they were starving, so they took a shower – which was much more chaste than usual since they were famished and had satiated themselves sensually for the moment. 

"Mmm... I'll bet you that you'll want me again before we get to the restaurant..." Minseok teased as Mirielle dried her hair. She was one of the fortunate few who could cry hard like she had been and only look a bit sniffly, and if anyone were to ask Minseok's opinion, she was even cuter than usual, if that was possible. 

The weather wasn't freezing, but it was chilly and raining, and Minseok had checked the forecast and planned ahead. He'd brought her a few pairs of her favorite warm cotton winter leggings, which were more like stockings as they had feet, and thick woolen sweaters to match, along with a couple of pair of her favorite winter boots, and he'd unpacked it all shortly after he'd arrived, while she'd sat on the bed and watched. She hadn't asked why he'd brought so much because she had still been in her sadness, but now, she watched as he picked out what he wanted her to wear. 

"Seokie-ah, why did you bring so many clothes? We're going home tomorrow..." 

He'd turned the heat up enough so Miri wouldn't be shivering while she was getting dressed, and she was standing at the end of the bed while he set a pair of dark green leggings and a dark brown cowl necked sweater on the bed. He opened another drawer of the dresser they were sharing and pulled out a red lace bra and panties, and Miri's eyes widened. 

Minseok turned to her, saw her expression, and chuckled, then walked toward her and set the lingerie on top of her outfit. Moving close, he slid his arms around her and held her close while she placed her chin in the center of his chest and looked up at him. "Well, because we're not going home tomorrow..." 

She tilted her head in curiosity. "We're not? Where are we going?" 

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her gently, then whispered in her ear. "We're staying here, baby... and before I make you feel like you're playing twenty questions, we are staying here until a week from Monday, so we'll be here for our birthdays since I've already ruined your surprise." 

Miri blinked again, her eyes widening further. "We're staying the whole week??? But what about your clients? And my job? I can't not go back!" 

Minseok rolled his eyes, then very, very carefully pinched her sore bottom, causing her to squeal. "Chinhwa will take care of the clients, and I told him to discuss new terms with them. I will no longer serve as a personal security guard for anyone; I will take over meeting the new clients and writing the contracts. As for you, you aren't going back to that place until Mr. Deung has been dealt with, and with the information I gave to Chinhwa, by the time we do get back to Seoul, you will most likely be the new President of Marketing, as the previous one will have been promoted to President/CEO of the corporation." 

Miri blinked again. "But... but what about all the money you were making from guarding the idols? And... wait... you mean... Lisa will be the new President?? Like, MY Lisa? My best friend forever and drinking buddy when we want to complain about our awful husbands and my shopping buddy when we want to spend our wonderful husband's money? THAT Lisa??" 

Minseok cupped her face and gazed at Miri lovingly. "Miri-ah... no amount of money is worth the risk of hurting you. Chinhwa will present our terms, and they will either agree or disagree; it doesn't matter. We have enough other clients to compensate, and we have plenty of other security guards who can do the job; there is no reason for anyone to ask for me. Well, unless it's you because I am definitely the only man allowed to guard this body..." He offered her another kiss, and she accepted happily. "And yes, YOUR Lisa will be promoted. She has all of the qualifications necessary, and the only reason she wasn't in that position sooner was that Mr. Dung refused to leave." 

Miri frowned slightly and tilted her head again. "But, how do you know all that about the company I work for?" 

Minseok smiled warmly at her, then sat on the edge of the bed. "Here, baby, let me help you into your clothes while I explain." 

Miri nodded her head, then let him begin dressing her, soft sighs and moans escaping her lips when he'd 'accidentally' brush his fingertips over her smooth puss or tickle her tight backdoor. 

"Do you remember Mark? He was one of my college friends; you met him at the party where you and I first met, and he was at our wedding?" 

Getting into her bra was an exercise in futility for a short time, as Minseok kept playing with her breasts, until finally, Miri lightly slapped his hands away and managed to get it clasped. "Aish, you're as bad as a little kid with his presents at Christmas!" Miri held his face in her hands and kissed him warmly as he rubbed his hands up and down her hips. "Mmm, yes, I kind of remember him... he was married to that nice girl... Lori? I really would have liked to get to know her; she was so sweet." 

Minseok smile and hugged Mirielle, pulling her against him so he could kiss her belly. "You're adorable. But yes, that Mark. His father is on the board of directors at Han Corporation, and I asked Chinhwa to send all of the information about Mr. Dung to Mark to give to his father. We've been keeping a dossier on him, as his off-work activities are... disgusting... to say the least. And, he isn't terribly discreet, although I'd be willing to bet he thinks he's quite clever." 

Miri wrinkled her nose and shivered. "I don't want to know anything about his 'activities,' bleh... just knowing he had a bedroom built in his office makes me ill..." 

"Oh, about that... he didn't have it built; it was part of the office when Han Corporation bought the building. It had been a small conference room, but Mr. Han had it converted to a bedroom, so he would have somewhere to rest when he had to work long hours. From what I understand, the only other person who has ever been in that room is Mr. Han's wife, and that was years ago, before he retired. Mr. Dung doesn't even have the key." 

Miri giggled each time Minseok said Mr. Deung's name wrong, knowing he was doing it to try to keep the topic somewhat light and not allow her to dwell too closely on what might have happened if she hadn't escaped the fat man's clutches. "Wait... if Mr. Deung doesn't have a key, how does he even know there's a bedroom in there?" 

"Because he found out about it when he was working his way up the corporate ladder. I'm fairly surprised you never knew about it; from what Mark said, everyone talks about it." Minseok took Miri's stocking leggings and started helping her into them. 

"I'd heard of it, but I always thought it was just some weird rumor... I admit, though, Lisa and I used to sit in the canteen when we were interns and pretend one of us was the President, we were going to have silly girl sleepovers in there... her and me, Jenny, Rose, and Jisoo... haha... well, now that Lisa is going to be the President, we'll have to figure out how to break in there and do it!" Miri giggled, then gasped when Minseok slipped his hand into the front of her leggings and panties to tickle her clit. "Ooo!!" 

"Mmm, I knew there was another reason I like this type of pants on you, baby..." He laughed when he imagined Mirielle and her friends having a sleepover at one of Seoul's most important business buildings. "Well, I do know that there is a key, and she'll be allowed to have it. Mark doesn't know for sure, but he thinks Mr. Han gave the key to one of the board members with the express instructions not to give it to Mr. Dung." 

Finally, he helped her into her sweater, then started putting on his clothes. Blue jeans, a dark blue sweater, and black boots were his attire. 

"Mmm... you know... my mouth waters when I look at you," Mirielle whispered as she fiddled with the hem of her sweater while she lowered her head and blushed shyly. 

"Oh my god, Miri-ah, you are the cutest thing ever!" Minseok pulled her into a warm hug and nuzzled her forehead, then whispered in her ear, "my dick gets hard when I look at you..." 

"Yah! You pervert!" Miri exclaimed as she started to laugh. 

"Yep, one hundred percent... which is good, because you're a pervert too!" Minseok gently rubbed her backside through her pants. "Are you ready to go for dinner, baby?" 

Miri sighed and relaxed in his arms, her head resting against his chest. "Mhm," she hummed. 

The two of them left the room, enjoyed a wonderful dinner, then spent the next week basking in each other's company without anything to distract them. Minseok had told Chinhwa that he wouldn't be answering his phone, so not to call or text him, as nothing was as important as Mirielle, so Chinhwa hadn't let anything disturb their peace. 

They celebrated their birthdays quietly, although Miri had left Minseok's birthday presents at home. Hence, she purchased some silly trinkets for him on the island and promised she'd bake him a cake and give him his 'official' gifts when they were back in Seoul. 

They arrived back at home the next week, and everything happened as Minseok said it would, with a few changes. The idol quartet had decided that even if they couldn't have Minseok's personal service any longer, they were confident in the rest of his team, and they continued with their contract. Lisa had decided that she didn't care to have an office with a bedroom, even if it would be fun for sleepovers, so she'd taken a larger office at the corner of the building with windows wall to wall, while she'd given the President's office to Miri. 

Minseok came to the building and met her in her office the day she was given the key to the bedroom, and the two of them peered curiously around the room once they unlocked the door. 

"Oh... it's... wow, it's nice! Although it could use some cleaning..." After the years it had been closed up, the dust had accumulated, and everything would need to be washed and aired out. Miri turned to Minseok and wiggled her eyebrows. "Once it's ready, maybe I'll do dirty things to you in here, Mr. Kim..." 

Minseok laughed and dropped a peck to the tip of Miri's nose. "Or maybe I'll turn you over my knee and spank you for being so naughty as to think of things like that, Mrs. Kim..." 

The two of them laughed and hugged each other, then left the office for home. 

Life went on for them – they had three children and lived many happy years together, and any time there was a misunderstanding, they discussed it. However, Miri did drag Minseok down to Jindo Island every couple of years, so they never forgot how lucky they were to have each other. 

**The End**


End file.
